<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unforgivable by Walter205</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096555">Unforgivable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter205/pseuds/Walter205'>Walter205</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gang Rape, Gen, Victim Blaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:53:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter205/pseuds/Walter205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What had happened to her was no excuse. What she had done was unforgivable and now, ten years later, she would finally have the chance to pay for her mistake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Traitor's Testament</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well as it turns out Dokuga doesn't play well with AO3's Import Feature so looks like I'll have to transfer the story manually. Cross Posting since I'm actively updating this particular story again, updates for my other marooned chapter stories are in the works.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vibrations drew her attention to the simple and cheap purse slung over her right shoulder, followed by a familiar ring tone. Anticipation and anxiety both overcame her as Kagome drew to a standstill and reached inside to answer the incoming call from her publisher, expecting bad news in some form or another.</p><p>　</p><p>"Well I have good news and bad news. Which do you want first?" came the by now very familiar female voice of her editor.</p><p>　</p><p>"Might as well start with the good news, I wasn't really expecting any," replied Kagome with curiosity lacing into her tones.</p><p>　</p><p>"Well it could be taken both ways, if you had followed my advice and used a pen name it would be solidly good news given the subject matter of your book, but its really taken off, sales are going through the roof compared to our original estimates of our timeline. Critics are loving it although some of them are having a hard time believing that it's based off a true story," Sango exclaimed with somber glee.</p><p>　</p><p>"Well, hopefully all parties involved will get their due amount of attention and scrutiny. My only regret is waiting so long to come forward, even if my story wasn't believed like I originally thought," Kagome replied as the dull sadness returned to her voice.</p><p>　</p><p>"Oh...," Sango had about to say cheer up, but after reading through the story she wasn't quite sure it was the right thing to say so instead she offered "...don't Put yourself down, plenty of other people will be doing that in the days ahead."</p><p>　</p><p>"Gee thanks, but I guess you're right."</p><p>　</p><p>"Oh, the bad news! Well, we're already getting negative feedback from some of the more general readers and from Winkincy city council members, some of the expected stuff like death threats and hate mail, but also mention of possible lawsuits," explained Sango with some worry creeping into her voice.</p><p>　</p><p>"Well, its not like I can complain, I deserve everything that'll be coming my way and more," replied Kagome as tears started to form at the corner of her eyes.</p><p>　</p><p>"I'll let you go now, take care."</p><p>　</p><p>As the call ended Kagome resumed her long walk home, entering her apartment as she set her purse and groceries upon the table. Thoughts turned to the events of ten years ago that became the main subject matter of her book, titled "Unforgivable" by Kagome Higurashi. Tears started anew as she rested her back against the wall and slid down into a sitting position, wrapping her hands around her knees as she buried her face into them and let her tears flow freely while her heart brought forth the events of that haunting month.</p><p>　</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>　</p><p>Winkincy High was the big school in the small town, serving as a regional school for the entire county. It had the wildly successful football team that dominated the other teams from nearby cities and counties in their portion of the state and had produced several football stars over the years for both the college and national football leagues. As such the football program was the pride and joy of the town and received a considerable amount of both funding and attention.</p><p>　</p><p>It was their senior year when the month of horrors happened, events that would be buried by local staff at the school and their victims given strict warnings to not tell anyone what had happened. At the time Kagome was dating Inuyasha Taisho, another senior who played as a running back on the football team. His sister, Rin Taisho, was her best friend and also attended the school as a Sophomore. Kagome and Inuyasha had been dating off and on again since they had first met on the first day of their freshman years at the school, while she and Rin had been best friends ever since the fifth grade, when Rin had asked Kagome what was troubling her a month after her father had been gunned down in the line of duty, a Police Officer that had responded to a bank robbery and been shot.</p><p>　</p><p>Although they had kissed now and then again, Kagome had never really gotten serious with Inuyasha, despite a few attempts to get inside her skirt now and then over the past couple of of years. She loved him without a doubt but had wanted to wait if and until they were married to have any super intimate relationship with him.</p><p>　</p><p>On the first day of horror, he had seemed really distant, not just towards her but in general. Kagome had asked him what was wrong and he replied that he had a problem that he had to deal with but he didn't really want to. She had asked him what the problem was and if she could help deal with it. He replied that while she could help, he didn't want her help with the problem. She had finished by saying that she didn't care what the problem was; if she could help she would do whatever it was that needed doing, for him.</p><p>　</p><p>He seemed to brighten up considerably as he thanked her and accepted her offer of help. He asked her to follow him to the gym while he grabbed something and then they would head to his house afterwards. What she had in mind for the 'problem' was that he needed help studying for a test, probably one involving math since that was his problem subject.</p><p>　</p><p>But no, instead he led her into the gym and told Coach Naraku that he had found a willing volunteer. As the boys on the varsity team crowded into the locker room half dressed Naraku had come up to her and thanked her for being willing to undertake the task a comfort woman for his team. Panicked, Kagome tried to turn and run but was caught immediately by Inuyasha, who tried to soothe her while holding her down by her wrists onto a bench as Naraku tore off her clothes, followed by the team members each taking their turn with her. Not all of them went onto her, but enough did that she was left severely battered, bruised, and unconscious.</p><p>　</p><p>She had awoken in a shower stall in the locker room with cold water hitting her naked body and a shirtless Naraku standing over her, a stained washrag in one hand and a bucket of dirty soapy water in the other. He informed her that he had just finished cleaning her up and that she should be thankful to him for it. Following that was the litany of threats and promises against her and her family that would effectively keep her lips sealed for the next ten years.</p><p>　</p><p>Having been provided with a replacement school uniform by Naraku, she had been given a cover story that she stuck with to protect her family, but had stayed away from school for a week to recover from the injuries she sustained when had accidentally "fallen down the stairs", a story that had worked due to her occasional clumsiness. When she had returned to school she stayed away from Inuyasha despite his attempts to get close to her again and instead spent intensive amounts of time healing with the help of Rin's friendship. It was then that she had learned that Rin was an orphan who had been adopted by the Taisho's. No matter what happened to you, as explained by Rin, you should always smile. Kagome couldn't bring herself to smile after what had happened but couldn't help but have her day brightened by Rin's brilliant smile, it was infectious.</p><p>　</p><p>So infectious however, that it drew the attention of others, including Naraku and the football team. It had been a month since her gang rape that she had noticed Rin talking with Inuyasha as the two of them passed her by. They didn't seem to notice her as she overheard a potion of their conversation, with Rin pressing Inuyasha as to why Kagome hadn't been feeling well lately, something that Kagome hadn't divulged to Rin. As the two of them walked on Kagome took notice that they were headed towards the gym and a sudden fear seized her heart as she took off after them.</p><p>　</p><p>The door to the locker room had barely finished shutting when Kagome burst in after the two of them. Inuyasha was standing behind Rin as she pushed ahead of them and came face to face with Coach Naraku as he was staring at Rin, who suddenly had a frightened look on her face as the towel wrapped members of the football team started filling the room.</p><p>　</p><p>"No, not her, you can't have her!" Kagome almost screamed at his face as tears popped in her eyes. Naraku glanced from Rin to her as a wicked smile made itself known on his face.</p><p>　</p><p>"Miss Higurashi, my team was promised the comfort of a woman if they won last Friday's critical district game, which they won handily. Now you have a choice to make; You can either provide that comfort for yourself again or you can let us go ahead and use Rin here. Although, if we use Rin she'll need some help probably, so you can be the one to hold her hands in place," said Naraku in a cold voice that filled with glee by the time he was finished talking.</p><p>　</p><p>"What? I, ah...," stammered Kagome as she looked at him, then her friend Rin, then Inuyasha, followed finally by the locker room. In hindsight her choice would have been obvious to her but at that time her heart was seized in fear and in that moment of fear she made her choice, an unforgivable choice that would forever torment her in both her nightmares and everyday life.</p><p>　</p><p>Rin was crying as Kagome held her down, her tears joined by Kagome's own as she stared into her eyes the entire time. Tears had continued to pour from Rin's face after she had lost consciousness, the tears provided by Kagome as the last of the boys finished up and got off of her. Kagome continued to kneel by the bench long after Naraku had carried Rin's limp form off to the showers, she didn't even shy away from Inuyasha when he put his sick hand on her shoulder and whispered an apology.</p><p>　</p><p>Something had come into her then though, some small kernel of hatred as she turned to glare up at him.</p><p>　</p><p>"She was your sister, how could you do that to her?" Kagome accused in a blubbering but hatred riddled broken voice.</p><p>　</p><p>"Its okay, she was adopted. Its not like it was incest or anything," Inuyasha offered by way of a casual explanation.</p><p>　</p><p>"Wait, you didn't actually take a turn with her, did you?" she asked as an immense chill traveled down her spine.</p><p>　</p><p>"Of course I did, I guess you were too busy looking into her eyes. For that matter, I actually took a turn with you after you had passed out. You weren't as good as I was hoping you would be, but don't worry I still love you all the same," Inuyasha explained as he got up and left.</p><p>　</p><p>She didn't remember much after that, save that at some point she had made her way home and was crying profusely into her pillow, her mother trying to comfort her while not knowing exactly what was going on but assuming that it was boy problems with Inuyasha.</p><p>　</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>　</p><p>Rin had never smiled again after that day and Kagome shied away from all contact with her former best friend. Although her marks had been abysmal she had managed to graduate high school and had gone on to attend not a university but rather to a community college for nursing school. Inuyasha and a good number of the other football team members had gone on to major universities. Two months after the month of horrors, a despondent Rin Taisho climbed the railing of the Winkincy County Fairgrounds Observation Tower and fell to her death one hundred fifty feet below, with her demise being ruled a suicide.</p><p>　</p><p>In her book, Kagome had added a "In Memory of Rin Taisho" to the prologue and had made it to where all royalties from sales of the book would go to the Rin Taisho Foundation, established after her death by her father to care for and help troubled teens who were afraid to open up and talk about their problems.</p><p>　</p><p>But now the real truth was out there and at age 28, ten years after her unforgivable act, Kagome was now going to finally be held accountable for her actions. Leaning her head against the wall, her tears having dried up as she smiled sadly at nothing in particular, she nodded slightly to herself. It was about damn time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Prodigy's Ponderance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Although he still lived at home, Sesshomaru could've been entirely independent, if he wanted to be. But with no significant other, at least as of yet, he choose to save money and time by continuing his residence in Taisho manor. Apart from his father, Sesshomaru was largely the breadwinner in this family now anyways, his income helping to sustain the remaining members of his family. He used that term lightly, since Rin had passed years ago and his half brother was essentially dead to him, leaving just his mother and father to care and look after.</p><p>　</p><p>At the pace he was setting he was well on his way to becoming a millionaire by age forty, the first his family would have ever known. Now at age 30, he had graduated high school two years before the month of horrors with high academic honors, having never played on the football team, which at that time was doing so poorly that would it would lead to Coach Onigumo's removal and replacement by Coach Naraku at the end of his graduation year, who did well to turn things around for the pride and joy of the town.</p><p>　</p><p>Or so it had seemed at the time. Anger boiled in his bloodstream as he finally finished the book, took off his reading glasses, and settled back into the couch in his personal den, which used to be his brother's bedroom. He and his adopted sister hadn't spoken much back in the day, he was always busy studying and she was busy hanging out with Kagome or doing other things. He had appreciated her occasionally checking in on him to see how he was doing however and loved seeing her big toothy smile, that was the one thing he had loved about her more than anything else.</p><p>　</p><p>Then one day that smile had disappeared, she had stopped checking in on him, and on the day he finally decided to leave his college books long enough to see what was going on with her, her mother had burst into his room, despondent as she wailed about her poor daughter committing suicide. He had died a little on the inside that day and in the months afterwards had grown increasingly hostile and distant towards the half breed that seemed to care little for what had happened to his sister.</p><p>　</p><p>Now that hostility was back with a vengeance as he threw the book against the far wall, along with a few other things for good effect. A week earlier his mother had given him the book, ordering him to read the entire thing without another word said as she retreated to his father's bedroom. It had been a long time since she had told him to do anything and she had done so in such a cold and aloof voice that his curiosity was sufficiently piqued for him to obey without question.</p><p>　</p><p>His thoughts on what to do next were muddled as he was torn between different courses of action. While his inner being demanded that he go one by one to her attackers and rip them apart with his bare claws before sinking his fangs into the jugular of Rin's betrayer, he had a future that he wanted to keep intact and well.</p><p>　</p><p>For the time being, he placed a call to his father and inquired as to whether he read the book. His father replied that he had and would be receiving a visit from Miss Higurashi today to talk about her choices made in life. Satisfied that his father would deal with both Kagome and Inuyasha on his own, his attention turned to the other attackers on that fateful day. A low hum signaled the starting up of his previously idled computer as he began his research on the others responsible for Rin's tragedy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Father's Fury</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment that she had dreaded most was finally arriving following the skyrocketing sales of her now best seller book. Rin Taisho's Father, the great Inutaisho had requested a meeting with her in his office. After retiring from the Police Force, he had accepted a job as Warden of the local state prison and had been running it for the past five years with a legendary reputation of rigid discipline although rumors abounded of underhanded techniques to enforce order with the unruly inmates that resided within its barbed wire topped walls.</p><p>　</p><p>Kagome was the recipient of a few cat calls and glares as she got off the bus, the former coming mostly from recently released inmates that were boarding at the same stop, the latter from nearby policemen and guards that heavily patrolled the nearby area. The last time that she had stepped foot in this county was to attend her Grandfather's funeral two years ago and at the time the local reception had been a lot more friendly, although Kagome knew that the friendless belayed the dirty secrets that had been lying dormant under the town.</p><p>　</p><p>She was met at the gate by his second in command, Lieutenant Hojo, who escorted her in grim silence through the menacingly bare hallways to the offices of the prison. Motioning for her to halt, he entered the office for a brief moment and announced her arrival. Coming back out, he motioned her inside and went about his way without saying a single word.</p><p>　</p><p>Steeling her resolve for what was to come ahead, Kagome stepped into the office of the father of her former best friend and came face to face for the first time in ten years with a man who had once seemed so powerful while she was in his presence to a man who was worn, ragged, and seemingly defeated, although a glow seemed to emanate him, a certain purpose that probably pertained to the reason for her visit.</p><p>　</p><p>For what seemed like an eternity the two of them stared at one another, sizing each other up as they took in each others appearances, neither of them having seen one another for the longest time. For Kagome's part she had grown a little more and filled out as well, although stress marks had taken their toll on her as well. Nervously moistening her dry lips, Kagome made the first move.</p><p>　</p><p>"Mister Taisho, I'm so...," his raised index finger cut her off as she was about to say 'sorry'.</p><p>　</p><p>"Miss Higurashi, I shall do the talking during our visit," he said in a still yet powerful voice as he came out from behind his desk and came to stand in front of her. He looked her up and down a couple more times before continuing.</p><p>　</p><p>"You know, I once thought of you as a daughter. For the longest time, despite her nice and outgoing personality, Rin didn't have anyone to call a friend, until she found one in you. Helping you out for the death of your father, becoming best friends with you. Do you remember the many times she had you over for supper, and her over with you for the same? Sleepover sessions while studying and even playing games?" he asked sadly as he started walking circles around her. For her part she didn't say anything, just stood rock solid still as the memories invoked by him swirled through her mind and heart.</p><p>　</p><p>"When Rin came home one day, the joy was gone from her eyes and the bright smile from her face had disappeared forever. I couldn't get anything out of her and pondered if perhaps the boyfriend that I assumed she had had maybe broken up with her. Inuyasha though had provided another explanation; Rin and Kagome had a big fight at school, one that caused them to end their friendship. I was heart broken upon hearing that, my heart aching for my poor daughter; when you never again showed up at the house to talk to her, I indeed came to the conclusion that that is what happened," Inutashio continued. A tinge of anger washed over Kagome briefly as she heard what Inuyasha had said.</p><p>　</p><p>"Then, she committed suicide. Even if she was adopted, Rin was still my daughter, my one and only begotten daughter. I was never the same after that day; no one in the family was, save for Inuyasha whom although he acted confused as to why she would kill herself otherwise seemed unmoved by her passing. My youngest son had always been something of a moron, you know that as well as anyone I suppose. Adding to your story, the context of his current fate, serving a ten year sentence for raping a university student, comes into better focus. At the time he had seemed so confused that his college football coach had not only condemned his actions but had been the one to turn him in to the local authorities."</p><p>　</p><p>"You could have prevented Rin's death, you could have prevented at least one rape that I know about from happening to a college student, and you could have let me and my family have closure much sooner if you had reported what had happened right away. For their actions I would have held them accountable if you had come to me sooner, but you didn't. Curiously enough, you stayed silent until your book was released, exactly one month after the statue of limitations expired on my ability to go after the boys that had gang raped my daughter," Inutashio was nearly snarling at her now as he stood directly behind her. A deep chill traveled down her spine as his words sank into her, but it wasn't for his snarling that had provoked it. She whirled around to face him as her mouth flew open to respond.</p><p>　</p><p>"I didn't know about the....I Didn't know you could have....I Didn't think about," she stammered out as thoughts flew around in her head, confusion taking hold over her as the full implications of her delay in publishing the book and coming clean finally hit home. Yes, she knew about the statue of limitations and had waited until they had expired for her rape to publish the book, not because she wanted to protect her attackers, but because she wanted to protect the Taisho family from further harm that...no, That was a lie, she didn't care if Inuyasha was charged, he was already in prison, she had known that much, but not for what. No, if she was being honest with herself, she was scared that if charges had been filed in her case that she would have to take the stand and testify against the former boys, now men, that had defiled her all that time ago.</p><p>　</p><p>Yet she had made a terrible mistake. With Rin dead, she had assumed that her own case would go cold, it had never once occurred to her that her parents could go after her attackers. A sickness grew in the pit of her stomach upon coming to realize that she had denied Rin's Father the chance to gain vengeance for his daughter's rape and subsequent suicide. The sickness took on a hint of worry as her visit here suddenly took on new context.</p><p>　</p><p>"I believe you, you hardly ever lied and I can usually detect when someone is. Whatever the reason you waited this long to come forward, the damage is done and I can't do anything to correct it. At the very least I can commend you for finally giving us the closure we longed desire as to the mystery as to why my daughter grew so depressed and then committed suicide, as well as your generosity in donating your royalty funds to my daughter's foundation, no doubt done so on your part as an act of contrition. I could feel the guilt dripping down the pages in the chapters of your book as you described my daughter's ordeal and the fallout afterwards, although the pages themselves were soon dripping onto the floor after dissolving in the poison that I unconsciously loosed from my hands," he said as he moved away from her and back behind his desk. She dared started to hope that this would be all there was to her visit, him dressing her down and reprimanding her thoroughly with his harsh words.</p><p>　</p><p>"However," he started as he sat down and held up a finger, "Your betrayal of my daughter and your participation in assisting in her rape cannot go ignored. True, the statue of limitations has expired as well in being able to charge you as an accessory, perhaps that was another reason you waited? Well, in the state you found yourself in at the time, I doubt a jury would have convicted you, if a judge had even let it proceed to trial, but regardless of that, I must still see that your actions are made right." His words brought a fresh blossom of terror blooming up from her feet as she wondered what he meant and what he could possibly do to her.</p><p>　</p><p>After grabbing a remote out of his desk drawer, he stood up once more and rounded his desk, moving to her right and standing next to a full sized cabinet.</p><p>　</p><p>"Second chances are so rare when a major mistake is made, but you happen to be in luck this day my dear. You see, earlier today your younger brother Souta got into a fight with a fellow college student over the subject material of your book, after the student made disparaging statements about you to him. Souta was arrested and would only have spent the night in jail, but he was transferred here at my personal request," Inutashio explained as he used the remote to turn on the corner mounted television, showing Souta sitting in a jail cell by himself, sitting on a bench and fidgeting his fingers together while occasionally looking around. As Kagome stared breathless at the image of her younger brother on the screen, it changed before her as Inutashio pressed another button, the image changing to that of a dozen or so inmates sitting in a larger cell.</p><p>　</p><p>"So my dear, you now have a choice to make. In this large capacity cell I have assembled ten inmates, all of them serving lengthy sentences for crimes related to rape, sexual assault, and the associated gamut. You can either choose to have your brother spend the night in the cell with these inmates, for which no guards will be present in the cell block for the duration of the night, or...," he stopped briefly as he put down the remote, opened the cabinet, and pulled out a familiar looking uniform from one of the drawers inside, "You can put on your old high school uniform and spend the night inside the cell instead."</p><p>　</p><p>"Please don't hurt my brother, he didn't know, he didn't do anything wrong!" cried Kagome as she glanced between him and the television monitor, immense sadness and despair welling up from within her inner being. Of everything that she could have expected for him to have done to her for her crimes against his daughter, whether it be verbal or physical, for him to involve her family had never crossed her mind and he took on a different appearance then in her mind, his appearance becoming that of a monster, that of Naraku from way back when. He wasn't a coach however, he was a father full of despair and fury, one that wanted to see vengeance for his lost daughter, a lost and confused individual.</p><p>　</p><p>"My dear, I won't be doing anything at all to your brother. Those inmates, ha, they'll do terrible things to him, both physically and mentally, if they get a hold of him. Whether they do so isn't up to me, but rather it's up to you. So, Kagome Higurashi, what is your choice?"</p><p>　</p><p>Tears streaming down her face, Kagome proceeded to make the only choice that she could. It was a choice, but one that had her doubting that she was going to leave here alive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Maelstrom of Madness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So Souta, now that I've given you a tour of the prison, what do you think? Would you like to spend more time here in the future?" asked Warden Taisho as he led the young man out the front gate.</p><p> "No sir I wouldn't. I let my temper get the best of me and I promise I won't let it happen again," replied the young man as the two of them stopped at the entrance.</p><p> "That a boy. You know, I was somewhat distressed when I learned you had been arrested. Normally we don't given prison tours like that but in your case I wanted to make a special exception, seeing as our families have strong ties to each other, even in tragic ways."</p><p> "About that Mister Taisho, I hope if and when my sister meets up with you about the book that you take it easy on her. I know it wasn't easy reading about the account of what happened but how could any of us judge what she did without going through her experiences ourselves?"</p><p> Inutashio stopped for a moment as he looked at the young man, gauging his sincerity before regarding him with newfound respect.</p><p> "A very honorable notion, Souta. You are wise beyond your years and don't worry, I promise to take it easy on her in any future encounters," the half lie was in itself truthful in regards to the future, as the tour itself had excluded D-block.</p><p> After the two had said their goodbyes they went their separate ways, Souta boarding the next bus while the Warden headed back into the prison, summoning Lieutenant Hojo to his personal office. The words of Souta had rung true in their meaning, cracking through some of the rage and pent up remorse that had molded his actions to one of useless cruelty.</p><p> "You rang, sir?" asked Hojo in a somber voice as he stood at attention at the doorway. Inutashio settled back into his chair with a heavy sigh and swung to the bank of blank monitors nearby.</p><p> "Go ahead and remove Miss Higurashi from D-Block and have her transferred to the infirmary, isolation ward. Call Doctor Shippou and have him begin treating her injuries immediately," ordered Inutashio. Hojo barely remembered to salute in his haste to run to the cell that held her in hell.</p><p> For his part, Inutashio pulled the remote from his desk and activated one of the monitors, selecting it to the nearest camera to the cell where she was being held. It was close enough to see what was going on inside and he forced himself to watch as her brother's words echoed through his head. He now regretted leading the young man through the prison while something awful was happening to his sister inside, something that he had ordered happen itself.</p><p> Regardless of whether or not he had still had the order carried out to move her there, rightfully he should have stayed and watched the entire ordeal unfold. Perhaps, in his heart he feared that he would stop her punishment early if he watched, but perhaps that would've been because of how wrong his actions had been in putting her into that situation?</p><p> While he had been half watching during his musings, Hojo had arrived at the cell with two guards in tow, the two chosen from among those that were in on his usual side activities in the prison. While the two held the predators at bay, Hojo scooped the unconscious Kagome into his arms and carried her at a carefully fast trot to the infirmary, being greeted there by the short arranged haired ruffian of their primary care doctor at the prison.</p><p> Turning the monitors off, Inutashio headed to the infirmary to check on her condition.</p><p>
  <strong> ***</strong>
</p><p> Shippou was just stepping out of the curtain and brushing sweat off of his face when Inutashio entered the isolation ward of the in house clinic. Spotting the warden right away, the doctor leveled a glare at him that, if his eyes could shoot lasers, would've burned holes right through his chest. He ignored the look as he came up to the curtain.</p><p> "Well Doctor how is she?" he asked in an almost non-caring tone of voice as he gazed upon what was waiting for him beyond.</p><p> "To start with, she's alive, but I had to place her into a medically induced coma. Massive internal injuries, her prognosis isn't good. In these types of situations, survival is normally dependent on one's will to live and the skill of the care team," the doctor diagnosed as his eyes grew brighter. Now the wall behind Inutashio was figuratively beginning to melt.</p><p> "And the full list of injuries?" he asked as noticeable regret was now creeping into his voice.</p><p> "Come, see for yourself," Shippou half snarled as he threw open the curtain. Inside the limited space was the bed upon which Kagome was deposited, plus the equipment keeping her alive. Off to the other side, Hojo was standing there, his face masked but his eyes clouded with grief at the young woman's condition. A call from one of the two guards herding the predators back to their cells grabbed his attention and he departed, leaving the two of them alone with the revictimized.</p><p> "I suppose I should start at the top and work my way down. First her head injuries; she took a couple of hard knocks to the skull but fortunately no fractures. Numerous punches and slaps to the face with an injured right eye that may lose some sight, a broken nose, numerous cuts and bruise with some contusions to the lower lips, no missing teeth or apparent signs of injuries to the mouth," Shippou started as he indicated numerous areas with a pointer pen as Inutashio followed along with a blank expression on his face.</p><p> "For the torso we have plenty of bruising along the neckline indicative of choking, plenty of bruising, bite marks, and a few cuts to the breasts, waiting on an portable X-ray machine to arrive but I believe I've identified at least two broken ribs, a fractured ribs, perhaps a couple more bruised. Blood at the mouth before being placed into a coma indicated internal injuries to her chest, as I said waiting on the X-ray machine, they better get here soon. Bruising to the stomach indicative of a few punches. Again as expected, heavy damage to the groin region, numerous torn muscles, bruises, some hemorrhaging that I had to stop expediently, cuts, tears, you name it," Shippou paused here for a brief moment to glance up at Inutashio, searching his facial expression before moving on.</p><p> "Plenty of attention given to the backside but not nearly as bad as the front, given another hour more attention probably would've been paid there. Thighs heavily bruised with a few cuts and bite marks, shins no real notable injuries, numerous bite marks on the feet indicative of a foot fetish. For it being only two hours, they didn't really waste anytime getting to work on her poor soul. Arms contain mainly defensive injuries, a few bite marks on her upper arms and there's one more thing I almost forgot to mention," Shippou said as he revealed a portion of the gown over her shoulders, showing a pair of bite marks there. Standing up, he walked around the bed to stand face to face with the Warden, glaring up at him with the hottest expression yet.</p><p> "Signs of double penetration, with double bite marks on both shoulders. Signature marks of Hiten and Manten, the Thunder Brothers as they called themselves because they sincerely believed that all of their victims suffered a 'shockingly' good experience at their hands. How could you?" the Doctor's tone of voice drastically shifted to one of intense anger to overwhelming remorse as his accusation struck the Warden. Inutashio stared back down at the Doctor, his stoic expression giving nothing away.</p><p> "The entire reason I not only became a Doctor, but one that worked at this prison is because of what those two did to my family, gunning down my father and then brutally raping my mother before slitting her throat. Those two were sentenced to consecutive life sentences in this prison, never again to see the light of day. Yet you rewarded them, you gave them sustenance by not only allowing them to gang up on a beautiful young woman, but you give them carte blanch to do whatever they wanted to her without punishment? How could you?" Shippou asked again as tears started building in the corners of his eyes.</p><p> "Oh come off it Doctor, we've given those two the same privileges in the past," Inutashio defended in a half-hearted reply.</p><p> "Yeah, against other men, child rapists and pedophiles to be exact, what the outsiders would call the Big Bubba treatment. That's different and you know it," Shippou yelled at the Warden.</p><p> "What I know is that Kagome made a grave error and has now paid penance for it. It is up to you to ensure that she lives to see another day," Inutashio stated as he started to retreat from the infirmary before Shippou's next words stopped him dead in his tracks.</p><p> "And what would Rin say about all of this?"</p><p> The next moment Shippou found himself being held against the wall next to Kagome's bed by the throat, an alarm keening as her IV bag was knocked roughly aside as a suddenly furious Warden glared daggers at the Doctor.</p><p> "I would love to hear what she would say but I can't because she's dead, she's dead and isn't coming back," he snarled at the fox.</p><p> "No she's not coming back, I wondered what the point of all this was. Looking around, I don't see where it brought Rin back to life. So what was your point in forcing Kagome to go through this again?"</p><p> "The point, is that she waited too late to come forward for me to seek justice against her attackers. The point is, she made a decision to betray her best friend and it ultimately contributed to my only daughter taking her own life..." He was about to continue before Shippou cut him off, his own voice now rising despite being partially choked.</p><p> "And when has the law even stopped you in the past from seeking vengeance, sir? You know as well as I do that it wouldn't stop you for a damn second, if you really wanted it. Instead of going against Rin's attackers, you've gone after one of their previous victims and in doing so have become no better than them," Shippou barely finished before Inutashio drastically increase the pressure on his throat, cutting off all circulation and turning Shippou's face blue.</p><p> "YOU TAKE THAT BACK, I AM NOT THE SAME AS THEM! I...I Never laid a single hand upon Kagome," Inutashio screamed as loudly as he could before his voice broke towards the end. Turning one eighty, he released his hold by throwing the Doctor whom was half his size against an adjacent unoccupied gurney, Shippou crumpling to the ground as he gasped for air.</p><p> "I am not the same as them," Inutashio mumbled to himself as if to reassure himself. A wheezing gasp accompanied a slight chuckle as Shippou raised himself into a sitting position against the gurney as he looked up at the Warden.</p><p> "No, I do take that back. You're not the same as them, you're worse. You're the same as Naraku, who offered Kagome the original choice about Rin and then made her suffer much the same," Shippou ground out in between gulps of air.</p><p> Finally regaining control over his emotions and reeling them back in, the Warden glared down at the Doctor as his fists unclenched.</p><p> "Your insubordination is unwarranted Doctor, after you have finished with Kagome's care you will immediately serve a two week suspension, without pay," Inutashio ordered as he continued standing still.</p><p> "If you're still Warden when my suspension is up, I won't be coming back."</p><p> "So noted, but be warned, considering your involvement in this, you shall not speak of what happened here today to anyone," said the Warden as he pointed a finger at the Doctor.</p><p> "Don't worry, if I do anything vengeful in regards to what happened today, it won't be the media I'll be going to and it certainly won't be words that I'll be using," growled Shippou, the murder in his eyes giving no lie to the meaning behind his threatening promise.</p><p> The sound of wheels on smooth floor belied the arrival of the X-ray machine. The technician accompanying it wasn't the normal operator but was the only one besides Shippou in the infirmary who was on the up and up about the little side operations in the prison.</p><p> "I need to get back to work," Shippou said as he wiped a small trickle of blood from his mouth and stood up. A knock at the door drew Inutashio's attention to Hojo, who was motioning for him to accompany the Lieutenant.</p><p>
  <strong> ***</strong>
</p><p> "What are your thoughts on this whole affair?" asked the Warden as the two of them walked down the corridor towards the interrogation rooms.</p><p> "It's a nasty piece of business sir, one that we've all had our seats reserved in hell as a reward for," replied Hojo in a very neutral voice.</p><p> "But my decision, what do you think about the decision I made, regarding her fate?"</p><p> "Sir, I have neither lost a daughter nor been gang raped, but I have been betrayed by someone I considered a best friend at the time. Although I'll never trust them the same way again, even when I was the most angry at them, I wouldn't have put them through something like this," Hojo replied with a mournful tone.</p><p> Inutashio grunted in response, his thoughts muddled now by both the words spoken by Hojo and Souta, before continuing; "Do you think you would have made the same decision that she did, if you were in her situation?"</p><p> "It...can Be tempting to say no, so very easy and tempting to say that right away. But as I said earlier, I have not been raped myself, let alone gang raped. Remember too, many people have been overlooking this, but Kagome was betrayed herself by Inuyasha when her own gang rape occurred," replied Hojo with a gulp soon after he had started.</p><p> "Many in the town would not agree with your assessment."</p><p> "Many people in the town are just angry that their illusion of a perfect city, ridden with no trouble and no dark secrets, has now been shattered. They are firing from the hip in half baked criticism at the messenger, that she has given them ammo in her own guilt is no excuse, no excuse at all," Hojo shot back as his voice turned angry.</p><p> "So, what was it that needed my attention?" asked Inutashio as he defensively deflected away the topic.</p><p> Hojo took a deep breath to clear his mind as they arrived at one of the interrogation rooms. Behind the one way glass sat Muso, one of the predators that had fed upon Kagome, serving three life sentences a range of charges for sexual assault, battery, theft, and murder.</p><p> "It seems Muso was in a mood to confess to one last significant crime, perhaps because of him being allowed to be with Kagome. He said he wouldn't give it up without you being present in person, claimed it was one of vital interest to you," stated Hojo as he opened the door and the two of them entered.</p><p>
  <strong> ***</strong>
</p><p> "All right Muso, you scumbag. You've had your fun and won't be punished for it but I promise you, if you're just wasting my time you'll be for some significant pain, I can promise you that," snarled Inutashio as he stood opposite the table from the seated prisoner, with Hojo standing off to the side.</p><p> "Ahh, that was a fun session. She had already been heavily touched by the time I was allowed a turn with her, but she was still conscious and screaming and it was such a good time, such a good time indeed that I'm feeling generous and will reward you with some closure," said Muso as he leaned forward, his elbows resting on the table.</p><p> "Get to the point," ground out Inutashio as a fresh wave of guilt washed over him.</p><p> "Well it was about fifteen years ago or so, me and another partner in crime, a guy called Onigumo, we were enjoying ourselves, going high on drugs and women when we ran into a little problem. We owed our dealers some significant cash and didn't have much on hand, so with our figurative lives on the line, we decided that the only way that we could correct our shortfall was by robbing a bank," it was at this point that Hojo looked up with a dawning realization in his eyes but Inutashio didn't catch on right away.</p><p> "So we hit a local branch and as things would have it, our battleplans didn't survive contact with the enemy, as they say. We got our cash, but one of the sly little clerks activated a silent alarm, with nearby units responding to our little caper. The first to show up on the scene, as we started to walk out the front door? None other than Lieutenant Saito Higurashi," stated Muso with a finality as the Warden finally realized what the crime was.</p><p> "He saw me and raised his weapon at me, but what he didn't see was Ongiumo, coming out the door behind me. I raised my hands like a scared little chicken shit, but Ongiumo was quick on the draw and put a bullet into the officer's chest. Now the good officer was wearing his bullet proof vest, but a .45 is still a .45 and so he went down with a considerable injury. I walked up to him with my own .38 and looked down at him for a moment with his coughing up some blood and gasping for air. I was angry that he had gotten the jump on me and nearly made me piss myself in front of my partner, so in that moment I decided to make him pay by putting a round between his eyes while he lay helpless on his back on the concrete. Then I caught up with Onigumo with our cash and we managed to make our getaway, dropping and burning our car along the way," Muso finished as he leaned back into his chair with a satisfied smile on his face.</p><p> "And where is Onigumo now?" asked Hojo as he glared at Muso, already plotting what he could do the murderer of someone he had looked up to as a child since they had him locked behind bars here.</p><p> "Don't know, we stayed together for a short time but went our separate ways for good about twelve years ago and I haven't seen or heard from him since," replied Muso.</p><p> A slight chuckle escaping his lips drew the attention of both Hojo and Muso to him as Inutashio glanced up from staring at the table after Muso had finished.</p><p> "At last, at long last, I have the answers I needed. I shall see you fried for this, Muso, but for now I'll have to settle for the immediate revoking of all of your special privileges," said Inutashio with a satisfied smile on his face.</p><p> "What are you grinning about you old fool? Don't you get it?" asked Muso as he leaned forward again, this time with some excitement showing in his eyes.</p><p> "Get what? Get that the killer I've searched so long for was under my nose the whole time? At least I have him," replied Inutashio with a slightly confused look on his face.</p><p> "No you old fool, did you already forget what was going on earlier today?" Muso reminded him as he stood up and leaned over the Warden with excited glee coming over his face as he continued; "I killed old man Higurashi, put his ass in the ground and with him in good old heaven watching from above, bore witness as by your hand I tore into daddy's little girl, had my way with her however I wanted. In her desperation she was even crying for her parents, for help from mommy and even daddy, even though she knew he had been dead for years haha hah ha ha!"</p><p> Muso was still erupting into laughter as Hojo's right fist impacted into his face, toppling the inmate to the ground, knocked out cold. Inutashio didn't see what had happened though, his eyes were wide in total shock as he sat there, not moving. Hojo turned to him with a concerned look in his eye.</p><p> "Sir, ignore what he said...," Hojo started before being cut off by a single raised hand from the Warden. He opened his mouth but no sound came for a while, before he finally did talk, it was in the smallest whisper that Hojo barely heard.</p><p> "Lieutenant, I leave you in charge of the prison. I'll be leaving early today."</p><p> "Sir, please wait," said Hojo as Inutashio stood up and almost swayed in place as he suddenly felt a thousand years older. Ignoring his Lieutenant, the Warden walked out to the parking lot, got inside his vintage Charger, and departed for home.</p><p>
  <strong> ***</strong>
</p><p> Sesshomaru was just leaving the study when his father walked through the front door, closing it behind him and locking it with a soft click.</p><p> "Father, you're home early today," said Sesshomaru. He was about to inquire why but then remembered that his father had read the book last night into this morning. It had probably been a rough day for him and although his face didn't give anything away, he looked heavily fatigued as he started walking towards his personal study.</p><p> "Supper will be ready by eight," Sesshomaru called after him before going about his business.</p><p> Taking a heavy seat into his comfortable office chair, Inutashio glanced at the liquor cabinet against the far wall, the good strong stuff that he hadn't touched in eight years, since he had finished the heavy grieving over his daughter's death. He still grieved of course, but hadn't sought to escape via alcohol, not since it had nearly led to him destroying the rest of his family.</p><p> His gaze traveled from the cabinet to the picture on his desk of his daughter. Tears escaped from him as he started sobbing silently, picking up the picture and clutching it to his chest. The artificial frame was a poor substitute for him being able to actually hug her and grief overtook him anew as he started shaking in his chair.</p><p> She would be in heaven, but he would not be reunited with her for he was going to hell upon his death. His thoughts turned to the afterlife as he considered, which religion had it right? Would he able to see her before they went their separate ways? Would he have time to hug her one last time, to apologize to her for everything he had done?</p><p> He didn't know the answer, but in that particular moment he didn't care. If there was any possibility of seeing and at least hugging her again, even if was for the briefest moments, he had to try as he opened the drawer in his desk and withdrew the revolver that he kept to deal with potential home intruders, the demons now taking hold of his heart not being the ones he had thought of when he originally bought the gun.</p><p> "Rin," he whispered as he stared up at the ceiling, "My precious daughter. Daddy is coming to see you."</p><p> He placed the gun against the bottom of his chin and pulled the trigger.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. An Informative Inquiry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first volley of shots rang out, bringing to Sesshomaru's mind immediately what had happened after they had heard the gunshot ring out in the manor. He and his mother had both ran out into the front entryway and glanced at one another before gazing at the slightly adjacent door to the study. His mother took the lead as they both cautiously entered the deathly silent room to see the blood stained leather chair containing the crumpled form of his father, framed picture of Rin on his stomach while his arms hung loosely at his sides, the revolver lying discarded on the blood soaked ground nearby.</p><p>　</p><p>There were no cries of terror or anguish coming from either of them. As both a Warden, former Police Officer, and Father to a dead child and worthless child, the both of them had expected the possibility of suicide at some point or another, but ever since he had recovered from Rin's suicide they had let their guard down when it came to him coming home looking sad and forlorn. His mother did whisper soft denials as she cradled what was left of his head into her chest as she wrapped him into her arms, her eyes letting loose as she sobbed softly.</p><p>　</p><p>Now, the two of them stood with easily half of the town at the graveside service. Clicking of rifles was heard followed by a second volley of shots from the honor guard. One more volley would be fire before taps started playing in the background and the casket was lowered into the grave. His silently weeping mother was presented with a folded American flag that would go on display over their mantle.</p><p>　</p><p>It was soon after the service ended that Sesshomaru spotted one of the two parties that he had been looking for ever since that dreaded evening one week ago. Crossing across the line of graves, he came across acting-Warden Hojo as the latter was gazing upon the nearby grave of Officer Higurashi. Hojo looked up at him and nodded a greeting before turning his gaze back down. Sesshomaru took a moment to study the defeated looking man before the questions began.</p><p>"Hojo, I have a few questions, if you have the time," he asked upon coming to a halt next to him. The two of them looked down at the grave together as he spoke in a half whisper, even though no one else was within twenty feet of them at least.</p><p>　</p><p>"Depends on what the questions are," he replied without looking up. His voice sounded somber and somewhat distant, as if his thoughts were a million miles away.</p><p>　</p><p>"Where is Kagome Higurashi at?"</p><p>　</p><p>"What, you think she would attend the funeral of Rin's Father with over half the town in attendance, with most of those people blaming her not only for the book but for your father's suicide as well?"</p><p>　</p><p>"That wasn't an answer Hojo. No one has seen her for an entire week and the last time that anyone did see her that I could find was at the entrance to the prison," Sesshomaru's retort came with a flash of anger as he could tell Hojo was partially lying to him now.</p><p>　</p><p>"Are you sure you want to know? I could arrange for her to speak to you if you like, but in doing so you'll learn certain things that you may very well wish you had never known," replied the acting Warden with an hint of caution to his tone.</p><p>　</p><p>"What has happened?" Sesshomaru's head lifted as he turned his gaze to Hojo's face. He almost seemed to be fighting back tears as an expression of either guilt or anguish washed over his features. Hojo turned to stare back at Sesshomaru as he answered.</p><p>　</p><p>"I can't tell you, not unless you really want to speak with her."</p><p>　</p><p>"Ah, I see, protective custody then. Yes I very much want to speak with Miss Higurashi, please arrange it as soon as possible," said Sesshomaru, his naiveté in regards to the inner workings of the prison now on display. Hojo didn't bother to correct him, letting him believe it until he could get Sesshomaru into the prison and properly explain what was going on behind closed doors.</p><p>　</p><p>"Meet me at the prison tomorrow at eight am sharp. Perhaps by then she'll be able to talk to you," replied Hojo as he turned and departed. Sesshomaru whirled and headed back to his mother, who was looking increasingly fatigued as she finished receiving condolences from friends and extended family.</p><p>　</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>　</p><p>Eight AM came and went as Sesshomaru showed up at the prison and was met at the gates by Hojo. A trio of minor two bit hooligans passed by them heading out the other way having finished serving their minor sentences. They shot brief glares at the son of the former Warden but Sesshomaru paid them no mind, his thoughts elsewhere as he wondered what was going on within these forlorn walls.</p><p>　</p><p>After fifteen minutes of silence that was broken only by their footfalls and occasional chatter coming from guards or inmates they arrived at the infirmary at the rear of the prison. At the door leading inside Hojo gestured for him to stop while he called for Shippou over his personal mike. The doctor met the two of them at the door shortly afterwards.</p><p>　</p><p>Sesshomaru noticed that when Shippou first laid eyes on him that a look of both guilt and pity seemed to flash before they returned to normal. He nodded his greeting to Hojo before turning fully to face him.</p><p>　</p><p>"I don't know what all Hojo has told you, but she only regained consciousness about three hours ago. I'm still working on getting her fully hydrated but I'm not sure how much talking she could do just yet. When I say it's time to stop, then you stop okay?"</p><p>　</p><p>Sesshomaru's eyes widened in confusion as Hojo stepped in to answer for him.</p><p>　</p><p>"Yes of course Doctor," replied the acting Warden as he led Sesshomaru over to her isolated curtain. Sesshomaru barely repressed a gasp upon seeing Kagome as it was brushed aside, covered virtually head to toe in various bruises, bandages, and even a splint here or there. Not even falling down the stairs would've sufficed as an explanation to a normal doctor for the severe extent of these injuries, he knew at once that more than one individual was responsible for all of this.</p><p>　</p><p>He gently took her left hand into his own as he knelt down onto the floor next to the bed, an instinctual need to both protect and nurture her coming over him. At one point in his life he had considered her an honorary member of his pack, had even told her as much one day when she was studying together at their place with both Rin and Inuyasha. More recently he had viewed her as a nemesis but now he found all remnants of his disdain melting away at the sight before him.</p><p>　</p><p>"What happened to you?" he whispered aloud, it had been meant as a thought but it just managed to escape his lips. In response her one unwrapped eye slowly fluttered open as she turned ever so slightly to look at him. A very slight grin tugged at her lips as she tried to smile at him sadly but could only do so falteringly.</p><p>　</p><p>"Nothing...undeserved...," She rasped out at him between parched lips.</p><p>　</p><p>Undeserved? What was she talking about? His hand tightened around hers as he started to demand what she was talking about but then stopped. Answers with her would have to wait, she was clearly in no condition to continue, let alone in the right state of mind to do so.</p><p>　</p><p>"Take care," he said as he stood and turned to depart. Nodding at Shippou he headed out of the infirmary before stopping to wait for Hojo.</p><p>　</p><p>"Tell me everything, Lieutenant. I don't care what I learn, I must know everything," Sesshomaru ordered. He technically didn't have the authority to boss Hojo around but the latter was fairly busting at the seams to tell his late Bosses son what had transpired, if for no other reason than to get it off his own chest.</p><p>　</p><p>"I'll order in something to eat. Meet me interrogation room 2B, it'll be a long conversation," said Hojo as he headed to a nearby phone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Roulette of Regret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hojo had left some time ago to tend to his other duties, leaving Sesshomaru sitting stock still and upright in his chair, his body barely moving yet his mind racing at a million miles a second as he took it all in and worked on sorting everything through. The revelations and how they connected to everything that had happened in the past and was happening now continued to ping pong around in his mind. Eventually he decided that he had to get some fresh air, but when he finally stumbled to his feet and wound his way through the corridors he instead found himself back at the infirmary.</p><p> He hovered near Kagome's bed, brooding over her seemingly lifeless and battered form as she lay resting. When Shippou came in to check her vitals he seemed surprised that Sesshomaru had come back to visit.</p><p> "Well, now that you know everything, what are your present thoughts?" half asked Shippou as he tended to Kagome's needs.</p><p> "First...I Think an official apology is in order. I'll probably never understand the decisions my father made a week ago, but he still made them and to your detriment as well as hers and for that I apologize on his behalf," Sesshomaru stammered out after a minute or two of collecting his thoughts. Shipppou turned to him finally, eyes opened wider as he took in the Inu's current state. Rarest of all things beyond managing to carry on a conversation with the ice prince was hearing an admission of any guilt or wrongdoing on the part of him or his family, let alone an actual apology. After a moment he turned back to his work before answering the apology.</p><p> "I can't exactly say all is forgiven, but I wasn't expecting even that much from his surviving family and so I'll thank you for that much, at least," Shippou replied as he finished up with Kagome. Setting the clipboard down at the foot of her bed he turned to face Sesshomaru with a more serious expression on his face.</p><p> "So, what are your plans going forward from here out?" Sesshomaru took in the question with a nod as he turned to look out a nearby window at the prison courtyard, current devoid of inmates.</p><p> "I bear no ill will towards Higurashi or her family. The easiest thing would be to rinse my hands of them entirely and yet I have no desire to do so. Kagome is someone I'll want to keep an eye on for a while, but for now I have plenty of other people to deal with in this convoluted mess. While I have a much better idea of what's going on, the picture is still incomplete, told from the perspective of a single individual. I need to broaden my input on this matter and I think I'll start right here with other individuals taking up residence here," said Sesshomaru with an air of menace tingling his voice as he finished.</p><p> "Well I can fill you in from what I've seen on my side of the plot," offered Shippou as he leaned against the base of an unoccupied bed. Sesshomaru shook his head side to side as he explained his current thought process.</p><p> "No, I'll get your side of the story a little later, after normal visitation hours are done. For now, I shall have to pay a visit to an individual I had never hoped to lay eyes on again. Now tell me, where is my pitiful half blood of a brother residing at in this prison?"</p><p>
  <strong> ***</strong>
</p><p> "Knock knock," uttered his cold and menacing voice, the soundwaves traveling between the prison bars to alert the lone occupant of this cell to the presence of his long time not seen half brother. Silver hair shifted as yellow eyes connected with yellow eyes, the two of them sharing a long glance before the hanyou in the cell turned to stare at the wall once more.</p><p> "Never thought I'd see you again," came Inuyasha's gruff voice.</p><p> "Likewise, little Halfling. Let me start by disabusing you of any notions as to why I'm even deigning to speak to you at the moment; It is not on your behalf," Sesshomaru replied with a sneer. Inuyasha's gruff laugh in response gave Sesshomaru momentary pause however.</p><p> "Yeah, I guess you wouldn't. That leaves either father or Kagome as the two possible reasons for your visit at this hour."</p><p> "Correct Halfling. The acting Warden has filled me in on everything that has been happening in this prison as of late. You shall answer all of my questions, first of all being; Were you among the twelve sharing the cell with Kagome last week?" he asked with a cold hard voice. Inuyasha's eyes shot up in alarm as he finished, surprise coming over his features.</p><p> "What? What are you talking about?"</p><p> "Come now brother. You correctly deduced that I must be here about Kagome or Father, so clearly you know what's happened recently. So my question still remains and it shall be answered." Inuyasha stood up and crossed the distance from his bunk to the cell bars to stare Sesshomaru in the eyes, as if trying to gauge whether he was being serious or not.</p><p> "I was referencing her book when talking about Kagome. I've been held in isolation from the other inmates and only hear talk from the guards that bring me food and check in on me and as of late that's been talk only about her book and it being the reason that father committed suicide. Now, what happened with Kagome?" Inuyasha asked again as a single fang was bared in Sesshomaru's direction.</p><p> "If you must know so desperately former brother, our father had her brought in here and forced her to relive the choice she previously faced, but with a dozen of the most heinous inmates substituting for the high school football team and her brother taking the place of Rin," said Sesshomaru with a brittle hard tone. His fists drew blood upon his own hands by how hard his grip had tightened upon mentioning that. Inuyasha for his part suddenly looked devastated and wide eye as he backed away from the cell bars and up against the nearby wall.</p><p> "No...how Could he? There's no way Kagome would sacrifice her brother but there's no way she should've been faced with that dilemma all over again. There was no point in that, he's just torturing her...," trailed off Inuyasha as he buried his face into one of his hands.</p><p> "Why so glum, Inuyasha? Disappointed that you didn't in on the action?" mocked Sesshomaru as he stared at the pathetic form of his former half brother half sitting against the wall.</p><p> "That's sick Sesshomaru, that's sick and you know it. I would have done everything in power to prevent it from happening and that's most likely why Father didn't include me in the cell," snarled Inuyasha as he dropped his hand from his face, showing the near beginnings of tears welling in his eyes. Sesshomaru dropped his arms from across his chest as surprise slowly etched itself across his features.</p><p> "Well now brother this is a surprise, since when did you grow a conscience?" asked Sesshomaru. His curiosity was sufficiently piqued that he didn't even notice that he had called Inuyasha his brother once more after swearing to never again do so some seven years ago.</p><p> "You really haven't been keeping tabs on me at all, have you? All right I guess I can explain at least a little bit. A couple of years ago some researchers came to visit me, they explained to father that sometimes, handouts were born with deficiencies and chemical imbalances in their brains that caused behavioral and other problems with them. So with my father's and my consent they ran some tests, found some of my brain activity was off, and tried a few drug cocktails here and there until they got me at about where I'm supposed to be, insofar as reasoning and empathy goes." Sesshomaru raised a skeptical eye as he finished.</p><p> "So what, now you're magically cured and all better? Ready to be released back into society?" Sesshomaru asked incredulously. Inuyasha surprised him again by shaking his head.</p><p> "No, for what I did, not only to Kagome but those other girls in college, I absolutely deserve to remain in here. But before the treatments, I had no idea why I was in here, what I had done wrong, and was mad at the world in general for not understanding me. Now I know what I did, how wrong it was that I did it, and have no one to be angry at except for myself." Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru after he finished speaking and for the first time the older brother saw the regret swimming deep within the hanyou's eyes and soul.</p><p> "So anyways, what was it you needed to know?" asked Inuyasha, anxious to steer this topic away from the pity party that it was rapidly devolving into.</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> As it turns out, Inuyasha didn't have nearly the amount of information that Sesshomaru had been hoping for, but he still came away from their conversation with a feeling of satisfaction. It had been refreshing to hear Inuyasha being repentant for his actions for once, as well as learning as to why he had always acted so distant towards him and the others. While Sesshomaru wouldn't do anything to help his brother get released from prison, he would at least acknowledge that he was no longer a lost cause and would consider him at least honorably a family member again.</p><p> "I understand you've been talking with Inuyasha. I was surprised when I heard the news come in from one of my guards," came Hojo's voice from in front of him. Glancing up, Sesshomaru saw the acting Warden standing next to the entrance to the infirmary, clearly waiting on someone, quite probably him.</p><p> "You know who the twelve that shared the cell with her are, don't you?"</p><p> "Inuyasha wasn't among them, if that's what you're wondering. Apart from that, you can't take any action against them, so there's no use in telling you their names," replied Hojo. A sneer came over Sesshomaru's face as he regarded the motives of the smaller human.</p><p> "There's no reason to protect them from what they've done. They knew they were in the wrong in harm her, even if they were told it was okay from a higher authority. While these events cannot come to the light of day as you previously mentioned, they must still be held accountable for their actions," Sesshomaru grinned slightly, a predatory grin that anticipated a rewarding feast up for grabs.</p><p> "They will be dealt with, but I shall be the one to carry out their punishment, not you. You have a far more pressing task to deal with, if you're up for it," replied Hojo with a stern look on his face. Sesshomaru's previous lack of respect for the acting warden took a small step up as he stood up to his own imposing figure. He motioned for Hojo to continue after a moment.</p><p> "Miss Higurashi is going to be very vulnerable from the time she eventually leaves the prison. The town is even more infuriated now that Rin's father tragically committed suicide 'over the book' and we had to tell the elder Miss Higurashi that her daughter had been placed into protective custody when she had reported Kagome missing the middle of last week. Kagome is going to need someone to look after and protect her and despite my assurances to her mother, I simply don't have the resources or manpower to look after Kagome," explained Hojo as he silently hoped Sesshomaru would take him up on his offer.</p><p> "Hnnn, I would have to speak to mother on this. Our manor would be the only suitable place to keep her and there's no way the tow wouldn't learn of it. Perhaps that could work to our advantage however, a useful message sent out saying that we have forgiven Kagome and so should you," Sesshomaru stopped addressing Hojo halfway through as he talked aloud of the possibility, a clawed finger stroking his chin over his sudden musings.</p><p> "Well, I imagine you'll be wanting to talk to the doctor and possibly Kagome in the meantime," said Hojo as he turned to depart the doorway.</p><p> "She needs her rest, but I do plan on talking to the doctor in depth. Inuyasha wanted to speak with you, concerning what happened to Kagome last week," replied Sesshomaru as he stepped into the infirmary.</p><p> Hojo internally cursed, hoping that Inuyasha wouldn't have learned that went down. The cat was out of the bag now however, so he might as well give the hanyou some answers as he resumed walking down the lonely corridor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Whirlwind of Wistfulness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why did you want to see me Inuyasha?" asked Hojo as he arrived to cell number thirty nine in D block. Although it had the capacity for two beds, Inuyasha was the sole occupant due to the nature of his offenses and the violence he had often exhibited in exchanges with other inmates.</p><p>　</p><p>The hanyou within the cell had been sitting on the stone floor close to the bars, looking down and forward at nothing in particular when Hojo had first appeared, his thoughts obviously a million miles away in whatever direction Hojo didn't care to think about. When he turned his head up to look at the acting Warden he had a very sullen yet thoughtful expression on his face.</p><p>　</p><p>"Hey Warden, congratulations on the promotion, tragic though as it was. I had a long conversation with Sesshomaru little while ago, the first one I've had with him in years and one of the longest we've ever shared together," Inuyasha reflected with a sad smile on his face.</p><p>　</p><p>"I know that you've...changed Ever since the scientists took a look at you, but that doesn't change what you've done or who you are. You'll always been scum, to both me and the other guards in this prison," Hojo managed to keep the sneer out of his veneer as he stared coldly at the doggish inmate.</p><p>　</p><p>"Yeah yeah I know. Anyways, I was wondering if you could get me a copy of Kagome's book? I was wanting to read her version of the...events," Asked Inuyasha, struggling for a moment to finish his request.</p><p>　</p><p>"Normally I would not only say no, but hell no. In this instance however, I believe your sincerity in regards to how you feel about the incident in question, so I'll grant you this request," said Hojo as he turned to leave. He didn't know if Inuyasha was done, nor did he care. Inutashio had left his copy of the book in his office, Hojo would give that copy to Inuyasha to read. At the very least it would answer the question of what he would do with it as he didn't need another copy for himself.</p><p>　</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>　</p><p>Three days later, Inuyasha received a very unexpected visitor. He had finished the book just four hours ago when Hojo showed up and stood at attention.</p><p>　</p><p>"Inuyasha, have you finished the book?" he asked solemnly before glancing back to his left. Inuyasha stood looking quizzically at the acting warden, having never seen this kind of behavior from him before. Grabbing the book off the bunk, he walked over to the bars and extended his right arm with it in hand.</p><p>　</p><p>"Yeah, just a few hours ago. Thanks again for letting me read it, it was very enlightening," said Inuyasha.</p><p>　</p><p>A soft hand reached out from beyond his line of sight, grasping his extended arm at the wrist beyond the bars. As her soft fingers took a firm hold of his hand, Kagome walked into his full line of view, her eyes gazing at him intensely yet with an unmistakable softness lurking in their depths. He stood totally frozen for what seemed like an eternity staring at her form, taking in her appearance and the various bandages and bruises that still marked her ordeal from nearly two weeks ago.</p><p>　</p><p>Then his brain finally caught up with his eyesight and a noisy clattering sound was made as the book dropped to the ground and limbs clanged off the bars as Inuyasha jerked his arm away from her grasp and took three quick steps back before dropping to all fours, his face basically buried into the stone floor as he bowed before her, his hair obscuring his expression as it pooled onto the ground around him. The tightness in which his knuckles balled into fists betrayed how he felt at the moment however.</p><p>　</p><p>Kagome stared at his fallen form, straining to keep tears from forming in her eyes. She had grabbed him in an attempt to keep him from retreating from her, after Hojo had told her everything upon her request about his stay in the prison. However he hadn't retreated to the back of his cell like she had thought he would, so there was something she could work with, at least.</p><p>　</p><p>"Inuyasha," she whispered softly but loud enough for him to hear her, "Stand up, stand to face me."</p><p>　</p><p>"No, Kagome please I'm not worthy, I don't deserve to look upon you for what I've done to you and the others after you," as Inuyasha replied to her, she noted the deep emotions that seemed to leak out of him into his voice. Taking a moment to reflect on their past, she could never recall when he had such emotion in his voice when talking to or around her and came to the conclusion in that moment that he really had changed.</p><p>　</p><p>"Please Inuyasha, if you really feel that way, please look up at me. Do it for me, if for no other reason."</p><p>　</p><p>He finally looked up at her and once upon a time she would've been crushed by the expression of guilt and almost...terror That was etched all around his face but especially in his eyes and mouth. She knew he had a good reason to feel that way but at the same time she couldn't help but feel guilty herself knowing that in some small way, she was connected to the reason that he had this expression upon his face. In some ways she would never change, Kagome supposed.</p><p>　</p><p>"Inuyasha, I forgive you," A name and three simple words, yet ones that carried more meaning than any that Hojo had heard in a long time as he stood leaning against the hallway opposite of the cell, bearing witness to the emotional reunion of two former best friends.</p><p>　</p><p>For his part Inuyasha froze for the second time in twenty minutes, ears occasionally twitching as once again his brain struggled to catch up. His golden eyes blinked a few times as well before Kagome saw something she never expected to see from him; a single tear forming from his right eye before it ran down his cheek and impacted the floor below. The anguish, guilt, sorrow had finally become too much for him to bear and hearing that even after everything had happened that she still found it in herself to come to him in person and forgive him for his actions...</p><p>　</p><p>"That doesn't mean however, that I can forget what happened, what you did to me. We'll never be friends again. If you have something to ask of me though, I may consider it, I guess that's just how I am," Kagome said as a slight smile briefly flickered across her still slightly swollen lips.</p><p>　</p><p>"Kagome...there Is one favor I have to ask of you, something that came to mind after I finished reading your book," said Inuyasha as he rose to his feet and took three steps forward again to stand in front of her at the bars. Hojo came off the wall and took two steps forward as Inuyasha reached a hand out, palm up, and waited to see if she would take it.</p><p>　</p><p>She stood her ground though, not moving back an inch despite a brief temptation to do so, knowing what he had done to her in the past. She hesitated for a moment but after having grabbed his wrist earlier saw no reason not to do so now. After she grabbed his left hand with her right, he closed his left hand over hers, clasping her hand between both of his as Hojo now arrived next to her side.</p><p>　</p><p>"Please, Kagome, please find it in you to forgive yourself. You've already been through so much, even before you found the courage to write your book. If anyone deserved to go through what you have recently, it's your assailants, not you," Inuyasha's voice was almost pleading as he looked intensely into her eyes, trying to convince her with a determination that he hadn't shown since the last time he had tried to beat his favorite video game back in high school.</p><p>　</p><p>This time she was the one to jerk her hand away. Her tiny voice barely saying "I can't," was the last he heard her spoke as she walked away from the cell, back in the direction of the infirmary. Hojo watched her go for a moment before let out a long sigh that he didn't know he had been holding in. Inuyasha was still scum, but perhaps scum with a heart now as he turned or regard the crestfallen looking hanyou as he walked over to his bunk bed and sat down.</p><p>　</p><p>"Do you have any other special requests?" Hojo asked, feeling generous for once after seeing what Inuyasha had tried to do for Kagome. Inuyasha looked thoughtful for a moment before turning to him and nodding.</p><p>　</p><p>"Yeah, could transfer me to Muso's cell?"</p><p>　</p><p>"....I'll Consider it," said Hojo as he hurried off to catch up with Kagome. Inuyasha's intentions were obvious and although in-cell fighting was strictly forbidden, Hojo was still considering allowing it for the amount of pain that Muso had been responsible for as of late, between what he had done to Kagome both now and to both of their families in the past. For now he needed to make sure Kagome laid back down and continued her recuperation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Rain of Regret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hojo walked into the isolation section of the infirmary with his inner thoughts still in great turmoil. It had been two days since he had talked with Inuyasha and now he learned that Kagome wanted to leave the relative safety of the prison and head home.</p><p> "Shippou, how is Kagome doing?" he asked softly as he met the primary care doctor for the prison. He pulled him aside for a quick and private discussion before talking to her directly.</p><p> "Physically, she's doing well. It hasn't been easy getting her to eat at times but through invoking the words love, Rin, and justice a hundred times a day each I've managed to keep her going. Weight-wise, she's healthier now than before she came in here but I'm sure she'll probably lose weight from guilt under eating again after she leaves here. Injury wise I can't say for certain what long term damage remains, the big worry is reproductive capability and potential long term damage to her lungs," rattled off Shippou as he counted his fingers through the points he presented.</p><p> "Mentally?" asked Hojo with a very hesitant voice.</p><p> "Well.....," Shippou started as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "She has enough there to keep functioning, but saying that she's a mess is putting it very mildly. I've tried, I've tried just about everything I know of. I'm not sure what's needed to convince her to forgive herself. What's worse, she doesn't think her attackers or Inutashio did anything wrong to her here in the prison."</p><p> "Great, well walk with me while I talk to her, hopefully I can get her to see a mediocrum of reason," replied Hojo dryly as he headed to her bed.</p><p> Kagome for her part was fully dressed, wearing the clothes she originally came to the prison in before she had changed in Inutashio's office into her old school uniform, the laundry having been cleaned. At her personal request, the tattered remains of the school uniform had been bagged and she would be taking it home with her as a souvenir of her time spent here. It had been an odd request on her part and Kagome couldn't entirely explain why she had wanted it done.</p><p> "Kagome, nice to see you doing better," came the voice of Hojo as he walked up with Shippou in tow. She offered up a small smile for him as he arrived at her bedside area. He and Shippou had been doting so much on her the past few weeks since she had arrived here, it made her feel guilty for being such a burden on the two of them but at least she was well enough now to leave.</p><p> "Thank you Hojo. Glad to see you're still tolerating me hanging around. Don't worry, I'll be out of your hair soon enough," replied Kagome in a half joking manner. While she thought her burden had been weighing on them for real, she also couldn't help but take at least some comedy in the outrageous ongoing situation.</p><p> "You're leaving is going to do more to make me pull it out versus you're staying here. You're a ray of sunshine in the otherwise dank and dark halls of this state prison. Plus, I'm worried about you and your safety. The people in this town have been growing more and more negative towards you," replied Hojo with a sad looking frown adorning his lips.</p><p> "That can't be helped, I suppose. I knew what I would be getting into when I wrote and released the book, although I didn't quite expect the punishment I got from Inutashio. I feel so bad for him, I wish he hadn't killed himself," Kagome replied, her voice going from musing to murmuring as she finished talking.</p><p> "None of us wanted to see that happening, regardless of our feelings towards him at the time," said Hojo as he side glanced at Shippou, who nodded in response, "but enough about him and everyone else. Kagome, I can't in good conscious allow you to leave this facility without ensuring your proper safety. If you really want to leave I won't stop you, but I want you to have something to stay my personal worry," Hojo finished as he set a black case upon the bed and opened it up, revealing the Glock Pistol within with a magazine full of bullets to the side.</p><p> Kagome didn't say anything to either of them as she crossed around the bed to look down into the case, staring down at the lethal weapon for several long moments before glancing back up to Hojo. The draining of color and emotion from her face was the only warning he had before her right palm connected with his left cheek, rocking his head sideways.</p><p> "Are you crazy? I already killed Rin and her father, how many more people do you want me to kill? It was bad enough when people died indirectly by me but now you want me to be the one to pull the trigger?" Kagome almost shrieked hysterically at Hojo as he stood there in wide mouth shocked while holding a hand to his face.</p><p> A second resounding smack echoed through the room as Kagome was now the one to bring a hand to her face, color flooding back into it as she staggered to the side slightly before looking up in shock herself at Shippou, who had advanced forward and now had Hojo's remaining free hand locked onto his shoulder in an effort to pull the doctor back away from her.</p><p> "How dare you! How dare you! After all we've done to help you, after all we've done to heal you! All we want is the best for you but we can't do everything ourselves. Kagome, at some point you're going to have to take responsibility for yourself," Shippou almost yelled at her in response, his emotions both volatile and coldly calm at the same time.</p><p> "Responsibility? What do you think I've been doing this whole time?" she asked incredulously with a hint of sarcasm thrown in.</p><p> "Used to I thought you were doing just that by writing your book. After reading it, watching your actions afterwards, and talking to you these past few weeks however has changed my opinion on that. I think for the past ten years you've been drowning in your own guilt, too scared of your attackers to come forward, but loving life too much to end yourself like Rin had done. Instead you published your book where you made yourself out to be a villain and let the readers punish you however you see fit, opening your arms to whatever they may do to you, perhaps even secretly hoping that one of them would end your life for you," rattled off Shippou. The doctor was practically shaking by the time he was finished with anger, raging at the helplessness he was feeling towards her current predicament.</p><p> "That's not true, that's...you Don't know what I've been through...what I could possibly...," Kagome stammered several times as she tried to defend herself but kept stopping as she remembered having bared her heart to the world through the book that she had written.</p><p> What happened next would've seemed comedic to anyone watching as both Shippou and Hojo took a step forward to embrace her in a simultaneous hug. Both had been the one wanting to hug her and so it was quite awkward how it unfolded but it quickly transitioned into a group hug, albeit Kagome wasn't fully participating yet as she was caught off guard.</p><p> "Kagome, we're both here for you, now in the present. You've been carrying such a heavy burden on your shoulders on the past ten years. Writing a book is a good start but it's just not the same as talking face to face. Go ahead and let it all out, we're here for you," said Hojo, moments before Shippou was about to say the same thing.</p><p> Tears brimmed in Kagome's eyes as emotions both old and new started flooding to the surface. Minutes later saw the the three of them lying on the ground, now in a full participation group hug as her tears started drenching both of their shirts, her wracking sobs and shaking being taken in stride as the two men finally felt relief for the first time in weeks. Finally, things seemed to be heading in a positive direction as the guilt of the past ten years was finally coming free of the hold it had over her heart.</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> It had been mid morning when he had originally gone to see Kagome, now it was late afternoon as the two of them finally bid her farewell by the entrance to the prison. After hours of crying and talking, she had agreed to take the pistol with her for self protection. Hojo had gone over a few pointers with her, including how to use the safety and to aim for center mass if the need arose for her to use it.</p><p> "Weeks of tender love, care, and affection and in the end, it was a little tough love that was needed to help her find the right path," Hojo commented just loudly enough for Shippou to hear.</p><p> "Yet it was exactly what she needed, in the end. I must admit, I was tempted to earlier but she needed the extra recovery time and quite frankly, I was scared to do so considering how fragile she was at the time," replied Shippou in an equally soft voice.</p><p> "She's still fragile for that matter, she's not out of the woods yet on that."</p><p> "True enough. We've helped her to find the right path, but now it's up to her to walk it. We'll be ready to help her if she stumbles though," said Shippou as the two of them went silent.</p><p> </p><p> As the two of them watched her board the bus that would take her to the edge of town, one of Hojo's guards came running up behind them.</p><p> "Sir, we have a situation in D-Block that requires your attention. Actually, both of your attentions," said Gozu as he huffed from being out of breath. The fact that the guard hadn't used his walkie to communicate indicated it was either very serious or involved certain inmates and considering the incident was being reported from D-Block Hojo suspected the latter.</p><p> As the three of them entered D-Block a short time later at a fast clip Hojo pulled up short by the first row of cells. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that Inuyasha's cell was empty.</p><p> "Where is Inuyasha?" asked Hojo as he looked the empty cell up and down in disbelief.</p><p> "Sir that's just the thing, after his transfer...," Gozu started before being cutoff by Hojo.</p><p> "Transfer? What transfer, I never approved any such thing!" Hojo exclaimed loudly at the suddenly nervous guard.</p><p> "But sir, according to Mezu you approved transfer of Inuyasha to Muso's cell this morning!"</p><p> "No, I told Mezu I may have Inuyasha transferred to Muso's cell and that he was to be prepared, but that I was still considering it," corrected Hojo as the three of them drew close to the crowd of guards and a few inmates scattered around the location of Muso's cell.</p><p> After making their way through the crowd, Hojo and Shippou came up short at the sight that greeted them. They had expected perhaps a fight, with Inuyasha and Muso being held apart from each other with one or both being badly battered and bruised. Instead the sight that greeted them was far worse.</p><p> Muso lay sprawled face down on his bunk, a considerable amount of blood pooled around his neck, which had very obviously been slit. Sitting against the back wall of the cell, Inuyasha stared lifelessly up at the two of them, his own throat having been sliced open with a shank lying by his right hand. Above him on the wall was written a simple message in blood that was later confirmed to be his own, a final message to the one that he had hurt most.</p><p> "I'm sorry Kagome."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Tryst of Tragedy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sesshomaru stood looking down at the corpse of his former half brother, lying in ordinary upon the autopsy table. A postmortem exam had been made on both his brain and body to make sure that everything was normal in regards to his final murder and suicide, well as normal as can be expected in such a situation, such as no drugs or other potential influencing factors like a brain tumor and etcetera. The examination and tox screen were both in their beginning stages but for now he would be settling upon what to do for a final resting place.</p><p>　</p><p>"What have you decided?" asked Hojo as the Lieutenant came to stand next to him. Following the bungling of Inuyasha's transfer the acting warden had been demoted back to Lieutenant but was still in charge of the prison overall until a new warden could be appointed.</p><p>　</p><p>"I think I'll have him prepared and buried in our private family cemetery. Out of respect to his other victims it'll be a small and private ceremony," answered Sesshomaru as he turned to face Hojo. The latter knew by the look in his eyes what was coming next.</p><p>　</p><p>"I recall previously telling both you and Kagome that I would be taking her under my protection once she was well enough to leave the prison. Yet when I arrived here this evening after being informed as to the fate of my brother I find she has already left without my being informed. Why is this?" asked Sesshomaru as his suddenly cold voice was edged with a hint of menace as he finished.</p><p>　</p><p>"I know I know, but I can't officially hold her for any reason. When she was ready to leave however she specifically asked me not to tell you or anyone else that she was heading home. I gather she wanted to be alone with her thoughts and quite frankly I don't blame her. I did take precautions for her safety however," explained Hojo as he held his hands up in a placating gesture.</p><p>　</p><p>"We'll see how effective those measures are I suppose. But know that if any harm befalls her, it shall be you that I pay a visit to this time," the implication in his voice made it very clear what he meant even before he briefly flashed his claws. Sesshomaru had expected Hojo to gulp or perhaps turned a bit pale but instead the human seemed to color up.</p><p>　</p><p>"Don't you dare threaten me inside of my own prison, demon or I'll put you where your brother once resided," Hojo almost snarled in response as he started slightly up at the demon lord.</p><p>　</p><p>"Who's threatening whom?" Sesshomaru asked coyly as he turned his back to leave the morgue. He was stopped by a guard running into the room that was calling both of their names.</p><p>　</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>　</p><p>She had received a few glances as she left the prison grounds, some seemingly surprised to see her in such a location and the usual glares of anger with a few stares of pity mixed in here and there. At first she went to board the city bus but after seeing how crowded it was decided to walk home instead. The family shrine was located a few miles west off of the main highway going into and out of town.</p><p>　</p><p>Her trek was largely uneventful and allowed for a lot of time for her to reflect upon what all had happened since the release of her book and the conversation that she'd had with Hojo and Shippou back before she had left the prison. She couldn't promise them, Inuyasha, or even herself that she would stop beating herself up over what had happened, but the doctor and acting warden had managed to lit a small spark inside of her, one that hadn't been present in a long time. She was determined to at least try and nurture that spark, perhaps building it into something that resembles the person she once used to be.</p><p>　</p><p>The sun was setting as the headlights of the occasional passing car or truck came on, occasionally illuminating her as they passed by. She was walking on the sidewalk that extended five feet from the roadway so there was no danger of her getting struck by an errant vehicle. The sidewalks on both sides of the roadway were empty save for her and she wasn't surprised as it was a Sunday evening, people would be at home either watching professional football, eating supper, or getting ready for the long work week ahead.</p><p>　</p><p>A breeze came across her, scattering dead leaves amongst her billowing hair as the trees continued to lose their foliage in the late fall season. The wind was cold and chilled her fairly exposed bones as she took another vow to work on eating better, a little fat here and there would've done her well to stave off the bitter cold she felt just now. Kagome glanced up at the stars and moon emerging into the night sky and counted her blessings that at least it wasn't raining.</p><p>　</p><p>While she was glancing up, the squealing of brakes brought her attention back to earth as a car came off the roadway and cut across her path, causing her to squeal aloud as she jumped back. It stopped on the sidewalk as more tires sounded and Kagome looked around in a panic, trying to figure out what was going on. Now there was a car across the sidewalk in front of her, a pickup truck across the sidewalk behind her, and a sports car parked adjacent to the small ditch separating the roadway from the sidewalk. An alarm went off in the back of her mind as car doors opened on all three vehicles as their single occupants emerged.</p><p>　</p><p>"Well well well, if it isn't the little bitch who told all?" came a very familiar voice that sent shivers down her spine. She turned to her right, looking in disbelief at the figure walking under the streetlight by the sports car. Kouga, former star running back for the High School team, former star running back for a college football team, and now a pro running back for a professional football team. Coming to flank him on either side came Ginta and Hakkaku, two of his best friends that had been defensive backs in high school but had stuck to fast food careers instead of going to college after high school.</p><p>　</p><p>Overall three men that had partaken of both her and Rin over ten years ago and a trio of individuals whom last she knew had left town, never to return. But here stood all three of them and while fearing was foremost of the emotions that she was feeling at the moment, there was also a hint of curiosity as to why they were here, they were no longer eligible to face charges for the incidents involving her and Rin.</p><p>　</p><p>"I gather by your expression you're surprised to see me and my buddies. I must admit I wasn't expecting to find you out here by yourself, word is that you had skipped town," Kouga said with a sneer as the three of them stared her down from five feet away.</p><p>　</p><p>"What are you doing here? What do you want with me? It's not like you're in trouble or anything," stammered Kagome as she watched all three of them nervously. Ginta was now fiddling with a camcorder in his right hand while Hakkaku was rummaging in the back of Kouga's BMW for something in the backseat.</p><p>　</p><p>"While that might be true, did you really think that you and Rin were my only two victims? You should've taken a hint from Inuyasha before writing your damn book that we had gone on to enjoy the company of other women over the years, bitches that thanks to reading your damn book now feel 'empowered' enough to come forward and talk to the authorities. I was officially handed a suspension from my team while an investigation was launched. They probably would've taken me into custody if I hadn't skipped town with my two best buds here," explained Kouga as Hakkaku stood up from rummaging in the car, holding duct tape in one hand and a shovel in another as the nervousness turned to full blown fear.</p><p>　</p><p>"Stay away from me!" commanded Kagome in a firm yet quivering voice as she took a small step back. A side glance told her that the chain link fence behind the sidewalk would impede any attempt for her to escape, not that it mattered; She was on foot while the three of them each had a vehicle. She looked around for someone nearby but the vehicle traffic had dried up while no one else was visible on foot save for the four of them.</p><p>　</p><p>"Poor poor Kagome, destroying lives no matter where she goes or what she does. Don't worry my precious little lamb, we'll help put an end to your suffering. You'll be doing a little more screaming tonight, then you get to join Rin, along with a few others of course," stated Kouga with a sly smile coming over his features as he advanced on her at a slow pace, with Ginta and Hakkaku standing back to record and watch.</p><p>　</p><p>He had closed half the distance to her when Kagome reached into her blouse and pulled out the revolver Hojo had given to her before she had left. Kouga's eyes widened as he saw what was in her hands and his arm reached forward for the weapon as he went to lunge at her, but a single bark of the weapon stopped him dead in his tracks. The arm that had been reaching for her gun drew back and touched the hole in his stomach as he looked down at his wound, then back up at her as if to say something before his eyes rolled up into his head and he collapsed at the edge of the sidewalk.</p><p>　</p><p>"You fucking slut!" screamed Hakkaku as he charged her next, shovel held two hands above his head as he ran at her. Squeaking as she fought the urge to turn and run away, Kagome brought the pistol over to the center of his form and fire two more shots, the first also hitting him in the stomach and the second kicking up into his upper chest as the recoil rocked her hand up. He fell face down onto the ground, unmoving as the shovel clattered onto the concrete next to her now shaking feet.</p><p>　</p><p>"Now hold on now wait a sec...," stammered Ginta as he held up his left hand in a sign of surrender before using his right hand to hurl his camcorder at Kagome. His aim was true as he struck the left side of her face and she fell backwards onto the ground. She brought the gun up but he was lunging onto her in a second and knocked the gun out of her hand with a sideways sweep before locking both of her hands around her throat, trying to strangle the life out of her.</p><p>　</p><p>"Now bitch, now you're going to pay. I'm so glad we already made a stop on the way to town as you'll...," he never finished his sentence as Kagome brought her right leg up in between his two, her knee coming into contact with a very sensitive location that saw the relocating of his hands from around her throat to said private area of his as he staggered on his knees off of her and to the side. Glancing around Kagome saw the gun and made a crawling lunge for it as Ginta belatedly grabbed onto her right ankle. Furiously he dragged her across the sidewalk back next to him but she brought the gun with her.</p><p>　</p><p>She was on her stomach now as he grabbed her shoulder and turned her over to resume choking her. As she flopped onto her back the gun came up and rested against his own throat as she fired her fifth bullet of the night, a sickening gurgle coming out of his mouth as Ginta collapsed half onto her and half onto the sidewalk. Kagome crab walked backwards away from him and stopped when she was resting against Hakkaku's truck, leaning against the tire with her mind in a shocked daze as the sirens of approaching emergency vehicles drew near.</p><p>　</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>　</p><p>Tires squealed on the nearby pavement once more as Hojo and Sesshomaru arrived at the scene, the former having ridden with the latter in his personal vehicle. The guard had run in to inform them of the shooting that involved Kagome, saying that someone had called in after hearing gunfire off to the west of town and then first arriving units had found her shocked and incapacitated next to a vehicle with three males down, two deceased and one badly wounded. Then word had come in that the badly wounded was the star running back of the town and that the female was Kagome. All of this had been explained while the three of them had rushed to the front of the prison, with the guard staying behind while Hojo and Sesshomaru had rushed out to the scene.</p><p>　</p><p>Arriving they saw the vehicles of the three assailants scattered in a loose semicircle around a portion of the sidewalk, with five police cars, a fire engine, and three ambulances further out. Two of the ambulances were driving off when they arrived, leaving one with Kagome sitting in the back, being tended to by a paramedic. As the two of them walked up the paramedic stood and walked to the front of an ambulance as a police officer started handcuffing Kagome as she started crying profusely.</p><p>　</p><p>Jogging up, Hojo recognized the arresting officer and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Thank you Sergeant but I'll be taking custody of her since I'm now here," said Hojo. Sergeant Shuran glanced up at him in surprise before nodding and handing Kagome over, muttering that he was surprised to see the Lieutenant here. As he walked off Sesshomaru came over to join the two of them as he glared icy daggers at Hojo.</p><p>　</p><p>"I demand you remove these cuffs from her at once and I'll be the one taking custody of Kagome not you," he snarled at Hojo, but thankfully in a low tone as the latter looked around to see who could hear them before turning back to Sesshomaru and lowering his own tone.</p><p>　</p><p>"Yes you will, but not here. We have to maintain the semblance of following protocol, otherwise the police chief will pull rank on me and have her arrested proper. For that reason the cuffs have to remain on her until we leave but for now I'll loosen them a little," replied Hojo as he fiddled with the restraints, surprising Sesshomaru to some degree. Seeing the surprise on his face and decided to explain further.</p><p>　</p><p>"Look, right now the only athlete the town has produced for the pro leagues is half dead on his way to the hospital. If anyone in the town wasn't hostile towards Kagome already, they'll be forming lynch mobs after news breaks of this in the morning. I'll no longer be able to guarantee her safety in the prison infirmary and frankly right now you're the only person I trust to safeguard her but the fewer people that know that the better so for now we're going to play along as if we're taking her back to the prison," explained Hojo before he went off to talk to the other officers, leaving Sesshomaru brooding over Kagome as she settled into a sitting position on the pavement.</p><p>　</p><p>"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be such a burden," she almost whispered up at him a small and sad voice. Sighing aloud, Sesshomaru squatted down next to her and wrapped reassuring arm around her shoulders as he turned to issue an almost creepy looking smile full of teeth in a grin that was meant to be reassuring but was being done by someone not used to giving out positive reinforcement.</p><p>　</p><p>"Kagome, you're fine, this wasn't your fault. Just hang in with me for a little longer and we'll see you to someplace safe and warm okay?" he asked of her and got a small smile and nod in response. Accepting it as a positive vibe, Sesshomaru released her as he stood and walked over to Hojo, who with another officer had just finished watching a playback of Ginta's camcorder. The Lieutenant turned to look at him with an odd expression on his face.</p><p>　</p><p>"No doubt about it that it was justified self defense, but something else is going on here. Twice during the video they made mention of having previous victims today, but there's nothing on the camcorder itself about any previous activities," explained Hojo. Together the two of them glanced at the three vehicles before a sudden thought came to their minds. By the positioning of the vehicles it was clear they were heading east, in the direction of coming into town. The main highway led out of town, but located along it further to the west was Higurashi Shrine. A lump formed in the back of Sesshomaru's throat as Hojo turned to the other officers.</p><p>　</p><p>"Has anyone checked the trunks of Kouga's or Ginta's vehicles?" came the dreaded question that was met with negative replies. Hojo glanced over to Sesshomaru and nodded at Ginta's vehicle while he himself went to Kouga's sports car.</p><p>　</p><p>Dread filled Sesshomaru as an officer popped the trunk then walked back to join him as the lid opened. The dread was replaced with relief as the open trunk revealed just a bunch of rope and another shovel, however that relief was short lived when the sound of retching drew Sesshomaru's attention to the two figures standing behind the now opened trunk of Kouga's sports car. The officer there was bent over away from the car, throwing up onto the pavement as Hojo collapsed onto his knees, his arms hanging loosely at his sides as his face went totally devoid of emotions.</p><p>　</p><p>Knowing what he would see yet still wanting confirmation for himself, Sesshomaru walked over to the trunk of the BMW, shrugging off the hand of the officer who tried to stop him and glancing down into the grisly sight that awaited him. Glancing at the two bodies within and seeing their current state he glanced up at the sky, wondering what Kagome had done to the gods residing above to bring down so much pain and suffering onto her shoulders. He almost smiled however as his thoughts turned inwards to earlier in the day, when he had visited the body of his half brother.</p><p>　</p><p>At that point in time he had allowed a small pang of jealousy to enter his heart towards Kagome, slightly envious that she still had both a brother and a mother while he just had his mother with his family members continuing to drop around him. Now though the almost smile was a silent reprimand to himself that at least he still had his mother, while Kagome had no one at all anymore.</p><p>　</p><p>As he brought his gaze down from the heavens he turned to look at her as they locked eyes. In that moment, she knew that she was now alone in the world as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Tide Turns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sesshomaru glanced over to the sleeping female in the passenger seat of his dodge charger as he sped his way along the mountainside road heading up in elevation to the Taisho Manor, his thoughts muddled between what has happened and what could happen and what it would mean for the woman beside him, if she even survived.</p><p>　</p><p>'Mentally, survive mentally. Physically she shall survive, even if it means that I'm the only other person left alive on this earth. This Sesshomaru shall protect her,' he mentally corrected himself as they pulled into the driveway.</p><p>　</p><p>Coming to a halt and shutting off the engine, Sesshomaru swiftly emerged and circled the vehicle, intending to carry the sleeping Kagome inside without disturbing her slumber. When he opened her door and leaned in however he was met with a hand on his chest.</p><p>　</p><p>"Sorry, I know you mean well but right now I just...don't Want a man's touch," said Kagome in a soft tone as she clambered out of the vehicle on her own and stretched, yawning loudly before smacking her lips. Sesshomaru just stood there staring at her slack jawed, wondering how she could be in any sort of a normal functioning state. She turned to smile at him but when they made eye contact he saw nothing but darkness being reflected back at him and knew then that she definitely wasn't any kind of a normal state.</p><p>　</p><p>She was utterly dead on the inside and was yet trying not to worry anyone else by putting on a false front. Not wanting to shatter her facade lest it break her even further, he nodded in response before leading the way up to the manor entrance.</p><p>　</p><p>It had been six hours since the time of the shooting as the two of them walking solemnly across the cobblestone drive and up the stairs. Before Sesshomaru could even knock the doors flew open and he could barely register the sight of fur, white hair, and fine clothes before Kagome was enveloped in the embrace of his mother.</p><p>　</p><p>"Oh my poor dear, I've heard everything about what's happened. Don't worry about a thing Kagome, you'll be safe here with us," whispered Inukimi as she patted the top of Kagome's head softly.</p><p>　</p><p>"Miss Taisho, I'm so sorry...," Kagome started as she tried to apologize for everything that had happened to them, even way back with Rin since this was the first time she had seen the mother Taisho in years but she was cutoff by Sesshomaru's mother as the prodigal son watched in amazement at a side he had never seen in his mother.</p><p>　</p><p>"Now now daughter dear hush, we accepted you into our pack a long time ago my precious and with that comes the responsibility to look after you. No more of this 'I'm sorry' nonsense, your pack mother just wants you to cry on her shoulder, you must have so much bottled inside of you," Inukimi whispered soothingly as she adjusted her hug to place a hand on the back of Kagome's head and gently press it against the warmth of her chest.</p><p>　</p><p>That false shell Kagome had wrapped herself in after the events of tonight was shattered faster than an egg struck by a bullet train. As Kagome dissolved into her true status of an emotional train wreck, Sesshomaru's pack instinct started to kick in and he closed to join the reassuring embrace, only to be warned off by a side glare from his mother as Kagome's earlier words at the car came back to mind.</p><p>　</p><p>So he stood there watching as Kagome let out newest wave of pair unfairly inflicted upon her by the evils that she had been fighting against for over the past decade, vowing that someday he would be someone that she could seek comfort in.</p><p>　</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>　</p><p>"This emergency town meeting shall now be called into session," announced Mayor Ryukotsusei as he waved his hands in the air to calm the various chatter going on. Packed into bleachers and around hastily deployed portable tables sat a considerable amount of the town's population, mostly adults but with a few kids here and there about, all of them gathered to talk about concerning recent developments within the city with it now having been twelve hours since the time of the shooting.</p><p>　</p><p>After the chatter had mostly died down and he had everyone's mostly undivided attention, the old dragon proceeded with the subject of the meeting, "Citizens, as you all know a couple of months ago a very disconcerting book was released relating to the recent history of the town and the High School Football team. Since that book's release the town has been virtually turned upside down with a number of high profile deaths and suicides, including last night's shooting death of two former High School athletes and the wounding of a former star player turned Pro-Athlete," Ryu began before having to wait for the angry shouts and hisses to die down.</p><p>　</p><p>"Now, we have the latest updated information but more continues to trickle in. First the former prison warden Inutashio is dead along with his half-son Inuyasha, the latter of whom was serving a life sentence for multiple rapes that his doctors tell me may have been influenced by a chemical imbalance that's somewhat common in hanyous. Secondly, Ginta and Hakkaku have passed away, shot in verified self defense by Kagome Higurashi, with Kouga in critical but stable condition in the regional hospital. Third, Miss Higurashi and Souta Higurashi were both discovered deceased in Kouga's personal sports car and the two were believed to have been murdered by Ginta and Hakkaku although their autopsies are still pending," Ryu rattled off the updated casualty list as murmurs grew within the audience, some sounding sad and others shocked.</p><p>　</p><p>"Now, as for the allegations against the High School Football Team and High School itself, the Football Program has temporarily been suspended along with the coaching staff while a very normal and routine investigation is conducted but to speak on their own behalf, Coach Naraku himself as agreed to speak to the town here tonight and I shall concede the floor to him," finished the Mayor as he went and took a seat at a nearby table, the gray scaled and white haired strong looking man sharply contrasted by the pale and black haired lithe of a man with red eyes who took his place at the podium.</p><p>　</p><p>"My fellow citizens, I can assure you that the allegations brought forth against both the school, staff, and students of the football team are all false, propaganda and vile rumors spread by a misguided individual who is lost and confused and is seeking attention for her own plights. While it is true that some of the former players have gone on to commit actual sexual crimes in college, these behaviors arise out of the belief that women will just give them whatever they want, behaviors attributed out of what has really been happening after some of our bigger football games, these happenstances having previously been kept secret by me to spare the girl's families some embarrassment," Naraku began to explain before pausing to finish his rebuttal against Kagome's book.</p><p>　</p><p>"The fact of the matter is that, after some of our bigger football victories, that some of the female students would come to the locker rooms either after games or the day after and spread their legs for the male athletes, some looking to hook up with individual players and others wanting attention from more than one. These girls get the attention they want from the players but then often end up feeling ashamed of their actions afterwards, which can sometimes linger as we see the case here with Miss Kagome. I can assure both the town and the school administrators that allowance of these 'post game celebrations' shall henceforth be banned immediately," Naraku finished with an exclamation before retaking his seat.</p><p>　</p><p>The mayor stepped back up to the podium before gesturing for the town's chief of police and Lieutenant Hojo to join him by his side. Chief Menomaru had a serious but neutral expression on his face while Hojo appeared to be uncomfortable and worried as the two came to their positions.</p><p>　</p><p>"Thank you Coach Naraku. Now, I have spoken at length with both Lieutenant Hojo and Chief of Police Menomaru. The former asserts that Kagome Higurashi remains in detention in isolation at his prison, awaiting word on the investigation while she deals with the aftermath of both the shooting and the loss of her mother and sibling. While tragic, their deaths and the others could have been prevented if only one individual wasn't seeking attention at the expense of the town itself. Therefore, in addition to charges of slander and libel, I will be recommending to the district attorney that additional charges of manslaughter be filed against...," Mayor Ryu had been raising his voice while listing off the charges preparing to be filed against Kagome but before he could finish he was cutoff by the gym doors being slammed open and dozens of individuals entering into the gym from both sides.</p><p>　</p><p>A noisy clamor came over the townspeople as they started recognizing some of their daughters, sisters, and wives as the lot marched into the building. Mayor Ryukotsusei narrowed his eyes when he saw that many of them carried copies of Kagome's book. Soon the gym was even more packed as many of them stood next to tables or the various bleachers.</p><p>　</p><p>"Kagome's book is not a lie, nor is her account! Many of us have fallen victim to Naraku and the football team over the years and before now we were too afraid to come forward, too afraid because of the reputation of the team, the pride the town took in it, and too ashamed by the trauma that we went through. But no more shall our silence take hold over our lives, Kagome's book has reached us, found us, and united us and we shall stand together against this evil. My name is Shiori and six years ago I was gang raped by members of the football team after they won a big victory! I say this to all of you not because I'm seeking attention, the last thing I want was to announce to everyone what happened to me, but we can't sit idly by and continue to let our town try and judge Kagome and kill her because of her courage in being the messenger, the one who dared to tell everyone that our little 'paradise' was actually a living hell for those of us who have fallen victim to Coach Naraku!" yelled one of the girl's through a cheerleader's megaphone. In her wake the other girls started speaking up, some of them through their own megaphones or cupped hands, others talking to their parents or loved ones instead of addressing the town as a whole.</p><p>　</p><p>Soon the atmosphere in the gym had gone from seething rage to sorrowful grief as the town went from shouting angrily with pumped fists to crying softly with hugs and embraces. Mayor Ryukotsusei hung his head in shame as he stepped away from the podium, in his thoughts wondering how he could have been so wrong and start to mull over a potential resignation speech as the truth of the situation was now hitting him full force. Chief of Police Menomaru glanced over to Hojo to see him now looking elated and was about to question him why when a soft voice from behind caught his attention.</p><p>　</p><p>"Daddy?" came the familiar voice. A cold trickle went down the back of his spine as he turned to see his daughters Ruri and Hari standing behind him, his feeling turning to one of dread as he saw that both of them were clutching copies of Kagome's book.</p><p>　</p><p>"No...," he breathed as he looked into their eyes for signs of any deceit but found nothing but the emerging throes of pain once buried in the depths of their souls. The memory came to mind of them acting very differently towards the end of their junior years in high school three years ago but he hadn't thought anything of it at the time except for potential boy trouble.</p><p>　</p><p>"It was three years ago. The team had just won a big district game against Creedville and the players were promised a big celebration. My boyfriend at the time invited both me and Ruri to the locker room, said he wanted to give me the game ball because I inspired him to play his heart out. Well, we inspired him all right, but only because Naraku had hinted to the players that we would be served up if they won the game. Everything after that...was Just like Kagome described, only we held hands while they took us simultaneously," explained Hari as tears streamed down both of their eyes.</p><p>　</p><p>For several moments Menomaru couldn't say or think anything, but a hand on his shoulder and a whispered apology from Hojo brought him back to reality. Rage built within him anew but was now focused on a new target as he turned to look at Naraku.</p><p>　</p><p>But the Coach's seat at the table was empty. Glancing around, Menomaru couldn't find him in the crowd anywhere. He turned to Hojo as he took out his phone.</p><p>　</p><p>"Alert your guards as I call my deputies, I want everyone out on the streets right now. No matter what, Naraku doesn't leave this town!!!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A Cyclone's Calm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> "The poor dear is resting now, we should let her sleep. Although I imagine I'll need to stay close by, quite the possibility she'll be waking from nightmares," said Inukimi as she settled onto the sofa with a cup of freshly brewed raspberry tea in hand. A slight metallic thumping sound was heard in the kitchen as the old cooking sheet adjusted to the warmth of the oven. Normally she would hand make the pies that she would cook, but this was on short notice and she didn't have all of the ingredients on hand for pumpkin pie, which it was the season for now.</p><p> Sesshomaru had been sulking splayed out on the couch opposite the fireplace from her, his right fist slowly clenching and unclenching as he brooded over his perceived helplessness ever since he had gotten home. Inukimi felt for him, knowing what he was feeling and what must be going through his head at the moment.</p><p> "I know how you must feel. You want to help her but not all things are solved through brute strength or intimate contact. When, as a woman you have been hurt repeatedly and severely so often by men it can been comforting to feel the embrace of another woman, not to mention the feeling of discomfort they can feel around other men even if those men did nothing wrong by her, even if those men want nothing more in the world to make her feel comfortable, protected, safe, and loved," she tried to explain to him.</p><p> "I just...things Are spiraling out of control, have been for some time but now things are really coming to a head. As much as I want to place her at my back while I defend her from the whole town, at the same time I find I must place the town at my back while I tend to her wounds, both physical and mental. I know it will take time to for her to heal and that she'll never be whole again but what she needs and what my instincts tell me to do for her are evidently two different things," Sesshomaru finished with a growling huff as he straightened into a sitting position.</p><p> Inukimi didn't say anything in response, taking a few sips from her tea while she listened to her son prattle on about his feelings and letting him vent and get it off his chest while she prepared to steel him for what would be needed and what was yet to come. His sudden change in topic caught her off guard though.</p><p> "Still, it surprised me that you were so receptive in allowing Kagome back into our manor considering what actually transpired all those years ago," said Sesshomaru as he now eyed his mother with a new mental appraisal.</p><p> "Yes well, your father and I didn't always see eye to eye on certain issues. Whatever transpired between Kagome and Rin to cause the two of them to stop seeing each other or Kagome coming over, I didn't blame on Kagome at all. Friends, even ones that seemingly would last forever, can change on a dime in High School, something I learned all too well back in my day," she explain with a raised eyebrow, her curiosity at his sudden interest piqued.</p><p> "Hn and upon learning what really happened after reading the book, did it change your opinion any? What were your thoughts on the matter and the choice that Kagome made?" Sesshomaru asked as he leaned forward, anxious on hearing her response.</p><p> "I can't say that after being enlightened, that anything really changed. If I had known now what I did back then, I'm not sure that I would have turned Kagome away, even immediately after Rin's death. Now, as for Kagome's choice...I'll Leave that discussion to Rin and any other similar victims to talk about. You, me, and this foolish town have no right to judge her on that matter, no matter how the fallout from that decision may have impacted our own lives," finished Inukimi while shooting Sesshomaru a warning glare, the kind of warning glare that promises for her to rip out his vocal chords like a cat dissecting a yarn ball if he dared to continue discussing this topic.</p><p> Wisely letting the topic drop, Sesshomaru leaned back against the couch as the room quieted down, reflecting upon what his mother had said and his previous feelings regarding everything he felt after both the incidents back then and how he had felt after reading the book. Gradually he came to the realization that he was being selfish again, as he was letting what he wanted to do for Kagome get in the way of what was the best for her at the current moment in time. If Kagome needed or wanted anything from him, she would surely let him know, hopefully.</p><p> A loud yell following by soft crying alert the two of them that one of the feared nightmares had come to pass. Setting her cup and saucer on the coffee table, Inukimi stood and rushed upstairs as she called out to Kagome that she was coming. With coincidental timing the buzzer went off on the oven, letting Sesshomaru know that the pie was done. Although he had nowhere near the culinary skills as his mother, he did know a thing or two about cooking and so knew how to properly remove and set the pie up for cooling after checking to make sure it was done, before turning the oven off.</p><p> He was returning to the living room with two slices of pie in hand as Inukimi was reentering herself, explaining the dream she had of her brother and mother attending a sporting event together, a happy memory that became a tragic nightmare when they suddenly vanished from the stadium. He said nothing on this but instead fixed himself a rum coke while she settled back down. The two of them had just started digging in when a soft knock could be heard coming from the front door. Inukimi started to rise but was stopping with a hand and serious glance from Sesshomaru.</p><p> Gliding stealthily through the manor, he secreted himself to a window near the front walk and discreetly glanced out, only to see Hojo standing by the front door with a very unusually chipper look on his face. Wondering what the grin was all about, he opened the door to let the Lieutenant in.</p><p>
  <strong> ***</strong>
</p><p> He ended up joining the two of them in the living room, Hojo settling into a wooden chair carried in from the dining room and deposited next to the fireplace, which he was warming up to as he took a small bite of the slice of pie he had just been served by Sesshomaru. The two of them said nothing as they watched Hojo chew, both almost dying of curiosity as to why he had the look of the cat that had just eaten the canary. Finally he swallowed and set the plate down as he took on a more serious look.</p><p> "Okay, where do I begin? Ah yes, Miss Taisho, did you receive word about what was happening downtown?" Hojo asked as his left index finger started tapping on this thigh while his hand was resting there.</p><p> "Oh yes, actually right before Sesshomaru arrived with our guest. I answered the call because I thought it was him, only to have been informed of the emergency town meeting. I told them I couldn't make it and hung up on them," she replied with a lightly sarcastic huff.</p><p> "As you may have surmised, the topic of the meeting concerned the recent happenings in the town in relation to Kagome, with the shooting of their star football player being considered the last straw, even though the police chief explained that her claim of self defense was backed up by the evidence collected so far at the crime scene," began Hojo, with Inukimi looking frosty but not surprised, while Sesshomaru's claws were extending into the cushioning of the couch as he bared his fangs, causing Hojo to gulp for a moment before continuing on.</p><p> "The mayor was requested that charges be filed against Kagome stemming from the recent incidents and the town appeared to be leaning that way, but then the most horrendously wonderful thing happened. As some of the more logical of us had surmised, there were indeed other victims of Naraku and the High School Football team. As one they entered the gym at that moment and presented their cases to their parents and the town as a whole, telling of their accounts and how Kagome's bravery in coming forward with her account gave them the courage they needed to overcome their fears and come forward as well," recounted Hojo as he paused a moment to collect himself. Inukimi had a hand covering her mouth as her eyes were almost brimming with tears, while Sesshomaru had a predator's grin coming over his face as the implications of what happened started to set in.</p><p> "So the town turned in virtually an instant against Naraku, however the scumbag escaped before he could be apprehended. He's on the loose and should be considered armed and dangerous, which is partly why I'm here as well, to tell the both of you to be on the lookout for him. There's no reason to suspect that he knows that Kagome is staying here but precautions still need to be taken. Although he's likely to just flee the town, state, or country, it's entirely possible he'll come after the person that he could see as the cause of his troubles, which if I were in his shoes then that would have to be Kagome for publishing the book in the first place," finished Hojo as he went back to eating his pie.</p><p> "So the town went from being against Kagome to helping Kagome, but she still needs to hide away anyways because Naraku is on the loose, not to mention the possibility that other ex-team players could show up coming after her as well. That's just great," Sesshomaru muttered just loudly enough for them to hear.</p><p> "To hell with this town, to hell with it!" shouted Inukimi as she stormed to her feet, surprising the both of them as she continued, "For thirteen years Naraku has been the head coach of the football team, at least ten of which we know of his special little scheme. While some of the football players went on to college and beyond, many also stayed here in the surrounding countryside, living alongside their victims and doing god only knows what else with the lessons they learned from that deplorable bastard and yet not a word of this comes out before Kagome publishes her book! Those poor victims have been living and dying in a silent hell and now they can finally seek justice, but just think of what's to come? Hundreds of rapists going on trial, if not criminally then at least civilly. This town is dead to me and by all rights it should dead to everyone else as well," she snarled as the tears finally started flowing freely from her now reddened eyes, the tone matching the rest of her face.</p><p> Both Hojo and Sesshomaru started to say something, but both stopped when she glared at them, letting them know that she wasn't through talking yet. Standing up, she moved next to the fireplace, glancing for a moment into the mesmerizing sight of the flickering flames before turned back to face them.</p><p> "When your father and I first moved here with you in tow, we thought we had found the perfect community to live in and raise a family together and for many years it seemed to be the way. The fault for what happened doesn't rest solely on Naraku's shoulders, although he did play a big part. Your father as you probably now know, and Hojo as you certainly well know, gradually lost his morals over time and became cold and detached as he focused on the horrors of what he confronted daily, first within the town and secondly within the walls of its prison. For there to be so many football players, so many young men to engage in what they did with no questions asked and no suspicion raised, not bothering to ask why their victims were crying or refusing to look them in the eye.....," she stopped, looking downwards as she walked over next to Sesshomaru and sat on the couch next to him.</p><p> "I knew after reading the book that the town was corrupt, right down to the core of its roots, that it wasn't the place I thought it was and perhaps it never had been, perhaps even it corrupted your father over time, for when we first met and grew to come to love each other he was a far different man. With a half son turning to be a rapist, even as chemically imbalanced he may have been, I'm just glad that one of my offspring turned out all right, at least one that's still alive," she paused against to pat Sesshomaru affectionately on the head before continuing.</p><p> "As far as I'm concerned the town and its people are unforgivable in my eyes for what they've done and will probably continue to do. I would like to see them redeem themselves now that their willfully blinded eyes have been forced open but I don't plan to be around to watch that happen. With most of my family now buried and no jobs or friends left in town, present company excluded, I fully intend to sell the manor and move elsewhere. In that regards I have been in contact with an old friend and we've been hammering out an agreement. Finally, since Kagome is much in the same boat that I am and since I still consider her a part of my pack, I'll be asking her to come along, as well as you my son," she finally finished.</p><p> Hojo and Sesshomaru both looked shocked for several long moments, but as the gears in their heads finally started turning again, they adopted thoughtful looks on their faces, leaving her with the impression that they would agree to her plan, not that she was going to bother seeking any as such. Another yell and some more crying drew her attention upstairs, leaving the two males to look at each other before discussing her plan and the happenings in renewed earnest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A Friend's Forgiveness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> A light rain had started falling, the first signs of the seasonal cold front moving into the area. Soon heavier rains would arrive, possibly with some lightning and gusty winds, but for now it was tolerable to be outside with a light jacket on as the figure emerged from the trees into the small clearing next to one of the many brooks that fed the river running through the northern side of the city.</p><p> The soil was just beginning to moisten into a light mud as Naraku shuffled forward, his thoughts muddled as he sighted the now familiar boulder etched with white chalk in the form of hobo language, warnings to stay away from the area. He knew the homeless occasionally followed the brook downstream into town and didn't want anyone disturbing his special area. The intense anger that he had been feeling about the day's events gradually drained from him as he could feel her soothing presence, the one that had been his first as he entered her final resting place.</p><p> During the shootout amidst the bank robbery, he had killed Officer Higurashi but not before the seasoned police department veteran had wounded him with a shot to the gut. He had pleaded with Muso to drop him off at a clinic in a nearby town but his equally sadistic partner had explained that if he died then he wouldn't have to split the cash. So after burying the loot for later retrieval Muso had left Onigumo to die in the woods, adjacent to a creek, where Kikyo had stumbled upon him near death.</p><p> She had brought him back to her cabin and administered to his wounds, accepting his explanation for not requesting an ambulance that he was afraid of hospitals and that he had been injured in a hunting accident, with him having no idea as to which hunter had accidentally shot him. While he was healing he couldn't seem to focus his thoughts on anything except for how luscious she looked and how much warmth seemed to radiate from her when she was tending to his wounds, changing his bandages, or even just near him in general. He wanted nothing more to defile her body, bask in the throes of them having a passionate time together.</p><p> But as time went on and he got better, he learned that not only was she not interested in him in such a manner, but she already had a boyfriend that she had been seeing regularly in between taking care of him. She was untouched and vowed to remain so until the two of them were married but had no idea how long it would be until they were ready to do so. So he had feigned having a relapse of his injuries and when he was fully healed and ready he laid his trap and struck, stealing her innocence and robbing her of her virtues over the course of three days and nights. He ended up killing her, strangling her to death when she had stated that she would testify to put him behind bars when the law caught up to him.</p><p> He had never told her his name or had anything on him to show his ID when she rescued him. If he had been captured anyways, he would have faced far worse charges for killing Officer Higurashi versus what he had done to her. It was a meaningless threat yet he had let it get to him to the point of killing her. Although he got to defy her body like he had wanted, he had also wanted to see how it changed her, both physically and mentally and now he had robbed himself the chance to do so, now she was nothing but a corpse rotting away beneath the earth.</p><p> Kikyo, his one and only mistake in a life that many would consider having many mistakes but for him the only true error he had committed. It wasn't over for him unless they caught him, he could just move to another state, settle in another town with a new identity. After all, he had changed his name from Onigumo to Naraku along with having some plastic surgery done with some of the bank robbery loot, which he had later retrieved from the stash. It seems Muso had been caught on a charge similar to what he had done to Kikyo, only he had both let his victim live and bragged to her about who he was, the fool.</p><p> He knew he could never again return to this area and thus would be the last time that he visited Kikyo's grave. So he settled onto the ground where her remains lay interned, propping his head up with one arm while he laid on his side, while his other hand reached into his pants as he spent the next fifteen minutes reminiscing of the memories that he would be leaving behind in this city. Once he was finished he stood up as the first significant wind gusts heralded the arrival of the stronger storms and turned to leave, his thoughts again turning to his current predicament and the roles of various people involved as he made a silent vow to himself.</p><p> Before he left town, Kikyo would have some company to join her in eternal slumber. But this time, when he wrapped his hands around the throat of a certain storyteller, it would be no accident or error on his part when she stopped breathing.</p><p>
  <strong> ***</strong>
</p><p> She was in a dark and foggy place and had been wandering for what seemed like hours, if not days. She was afraid to call out, remembering what had happened the last few times that she had done so yet knowing to a certain degree that enduring what followed would allow her to wake up from the nightmare that she knew herself to be trapped in. Yet, although she could be comforted by Miss Taisho, in the end she knew she would find herself back here, caught in an endless cycle.</p><p> Eventually the fear of being alone got to her and she called out. Since he was always the one that appeared first she went ahead and called the name of 'Inuyasha' as she drew to a stop and waited for her betrayer to appear. When he did so, the mists parting from around him as he stepped towards her, an icy claw wrapped around her heart as she whimpered, taking an involuntary step back as she saw the same look of lusty indifference as he approached her.</p><p> This time was different then the other times however. This time an odd look of recognition seemed to flash across his eyes as he drew to a stop no more than five feet in front of her. Then a long lost yet still very familiar voice called out her name from behind, "Kagome," it came across as a soft whisper.</p><p> Knowing who it was in an instant, Kagome turned slowly to confront the one she herself betrayed, finding Rin standing behind her with a solemn look upon her face. Tears formed upon her eyes as Kagome found herself standing between brother and sister, she wanted to run to Rin and hug her and cry into her shoulder as she whispered endless streams of apologies and beg for her forgiveness but found herself seemingly rooted to the ground.</p><p> "Kagome, I forgive you," she whispered as she advanced forward to wrap Kagome into a tender embrace. Too shocked to say anything or even continue crying, Kagome falteringly embraced Rin in response before she pulled away.</p><p> "But how could you, after what I did to you...," Kagome started before she was cut off by Rin.</p><p> "Kagome, we all make mistakes and we all cause pain to others, intentionally or unintentionally. When I bottled up my pain and suffering and let it consume me to the point of ending it, I unintentionally caused great pain and suffering to my brothers and parents. I was in no state of mind to recognize what I was doing at the time but you'd be amazed at what all you can learn in the afterlife," explained Rin with a sad smile on her face.</p><p> "This isn't real, this is only a dream," replied Kagome with an equally sad smile appearing on her face in turn.</p><p> "This is a dream, but no normal dream. At this moment we are as real as we've ever been. I know it isn't supposed to be time for us to be reunited, but I couldn't stand to just sit above and watch what all was happening to my best friend and watch you suffer without trying to do something to help. I just had to come see you, even if it was only for a short time," explained Rin as her smile turned upside down into a happy face smile.</p><p> "So, this is real then...not Real real, but not dream fake....," Kagome muttered aloud as she tried to take it all in, reaching out with a hand to pat Rin on the top of her head and finding that her hand wasn't passing right through like what had happened with some of the assailants that she had tried fighting off in her previous nightmares.</p><p> "It helped, upon coming to the afterlife, to learn what had happened to you the week before in coming around to being able to forgive you. After what I saw had happened to you before I had an easier time coming to grips to what you did to me, if our roles were reversed I truly couldn't say that I wouldn't have done the same thing that you did, likely being paralyzed by fear. My big brother, Hojo, and Shippou have gone a long way to healing your heart and I wanted to say it as well, please stop blaming yourself. I stopped blaming you a long time ago after all," Rin stated in an almost pleading voice as she gazed through Kagome's eyes into the depths of her tortured soul.</p><p> That soul responded by glowing just a little bit, a little spark of light seeming to emanate anew. The person that housed it seemed to lighten up just a little bit as well, as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders as she seemed to stand just a little straighter, her complexion perhaps paling a bit as a soft glow seemingly engulfed her skin, a smile the likes of which hadn't been seen in over a decade appearing for the one that she had once called best friend and now after so long could finally meet again.</p><p> "Friends?" asked Rin as she stuck out an arm with an open palm. Now the tears started again and this time, they ran quite freely and profusely as Kagome took the offered hand and shook it.</p><p> "Best Friends, for the past, the present, and the future, for all eternity," replied Kagome.</p><p> "Thanks. Now that we're best friends, I have a small favor to ask. I've had to greet far too many of my family and friends in the past few months who have passed well before their time. I know you've been through a lot lately and that it will hurt you a lot at times in dealing with it, but please, don't come to see me again until you've died of natural causes at a ripe old age?" asked Rin as she took both of Kagome's hands into her own and clasped them together.</p><p> "You've greeted them? How were they doing?" Kagome asked, although she suspected it, Rin didn't get the feeling that Kagome was deflecting her favor away before deciding to respond.</p><p> "Coming to grips, I think. The hardest part was turning away Daddy when he tried to visit me, but I still haven't forgiven him for what he did to you, which by the way, a certain younger of my two older brothers is still in the dog house for betraying a certain best friend," Rin raised her voice as she tilted her to head to look around Kagome at Inuyasha, who's ears lowered flat against his head as he cast it down to stare at the ground in shame. Kagome had completely forgotten that he was there and was relieved to see that it was apparently the real him as well versus the phantom that had led the assaults on her in the previous nightmares.</p><p> "Okay. Tell you what, a favor for a favor. I'll grant you your request if in exchange, you'll forgive both your brother and your father. I've already forgiven Inuyasha and the next time you see your daddy, please pass along that I forgive him as well. They're both dead, harboring animosity towards them will serve no purpose but to cause further pain and suffering," asked Kagome as she switched hand positions with Rin.</p><p> "You always were the one to play peacemaker," Rin said with a small pout before huffing aloud, "Fine, agreed."</p><p> The two of them hugged again, this time the embrace lasting much longer before they separated.</p><p> "Well, I guess it's time for our fun to end, at least for a while. You may not know it yet, but there are still plenty of friends and family in your life and they'll do plenty to help you in the coming days and years ahead. So take care and please, watch your back," Rin said in parting, the last part coming with just a hint of foreboding before she faded away with Inuyasha, leading Kagome awake a moment later with Miss Taisho sitting next to her bed reading a book as a peal of thunder lightly rattled the bedroom window.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. An Enemy's Enigma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A soft groan emerged from her parched lips as Kagome returned to the land of the living through the party of heavy eyelids. A songbird perched on the balcony nearby had been the one to awaken her with a loud melodic tune that sound rather pleasant and peaceful.</p><p>A soft snoring nearby temporarily alarmed Kagome but upon casting her still focusing gaze around the room she spied Mother Taisho snoozing in one of the chairs near her bedside, a parted book resting on her lap. By the sun's gaze she guessed it was either mid morning or late evening, depending on which side of the house her room was one.</p><p>A deep sadness began to engulf her as the previous day's events started to return but then she recalled the dream with Rin and the sadness declined into a dull ache as she placed a hand over her chest, pressing against it to make sure her heart was still there and beating. She wasn't sure she could take anymore ache, feeling that the next time she was hurt that her physical heart would stop beating as well.</p><p>She couldn't help but sniffle though as she thought about her mother and brother, who's only crimes had been the fact that they were related to her. If she had been born to another family this would never have happened; hell, none of this would ever have happened if she had been born at all.</p><p>But no, that was going back to blaming herself. Naraku was the real culprit behind all of this and he was the reason that she, Rin, and so many others have suffered through so much and they would continue to suffer so long as he remained loose. She hoped Hojo and the others had been successful in apprehending him but something told her that he was still on the run and just as dangerous now as when he was the head coach, if not more so.</p><p>The sniffle was enough to awaken Mother Taisho who blinked herself before regaining her composure and setting the book aside.</p><p>"Oh my, my poor daughter dearest, how are you doing this morning?" Miss Taisho asked as she rose from the chair and walked over to sit on the foot of the bed, placing a hand on Kagome's lower right leg and rubbing it up and down in a comforting manner.</p><p>"Better, I think. I don't know where I would be at right now if Rin hadn't come to visit me last night in my dreams," said Kagome as she wiped at a tear forming at the edge of her left eye.</p><p>"Rin visited you in a dream you say? Tell me, what did the two of you talk about?" asked Miss Taisho. To Kagome's surprise she didn't seem the least bit skeptical but rather came off as looking more curious than anything.</p><p>"I know it seems silly, but we talked about forgiveness, for both those who have wronged us, for those we have wronged, and about moving forward for both us, regardless of where we are," Kagome recounted wistfully, a distant look in her eyes that, even with all of the despair clouding them, still seemed to sparkle just a bit, giving cause for Miss Taisho to smile just a tad.</p><p>"There are many things in this world that your average person might find silly or far fetched, but I'm not one of those average people and I know and have seen a thing or two. I don't doubt for an instant for when you needed to see her most that Rin came to talk to you, in fact I would have preferred to have her come sooner but things can be complicated when trying to contact someone from one plane of existence to another. Anyways, I imagine you must be parched, you certainly sound scratchy. I'll get you a glass of water while you prepare yourself for a nice, hot bath to start the day," soothed Miss Taisho as she patted Kagome on the knee before getting up and exiting the bedroom.</p><p>Kagome turned onto her side and folded her knees up into her chest. She would do as the elder Taisho asked but first was going to take advantage of her temporary alone time to have a good little cry, both about her lost family members and about the dream.</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>"How is she doing?" Sesshomaru asked as he was practically waiting to ambush his mother with questions as soon as she exited Kagome's bedchambers.</p><p>"Erm, about as well as can be expected. Apparently she had a nocturnal visit from your deceased sister. The talk seemed to be lengthy but apparently a lot was resolved and substantial forgiveness given all around. Hopefully Kagome can stop blaming herself soon enough but enough has happened to the poor dear that substantially more will be needed to help her heal, even beyond simple time," Miss Taisho explained as she led her remaining son down the corridor away from Kagome's room.</p><p>"What can I do to help her heal?" asked Sesshomaru with an almost pleading look in his eyes. Miss Taisho sighed as she knew the helplessness he was feeling and hated to have to hurt him in order to help her but the situation demanded it for now.</p><p>"Keep your distance, my son. I know it's hard to hear, even harder to obey, but enough men have harmed her to the point that proximity to any more would most likely well up horrible memories in addition to causing great fears of being hurt again. It will take time but eventually you will be able to talk to her yourself. Aside from wanting to comfort her directly," Miss Taisho said as her voice turned icy and her eyes narrowed, "This Naraku/Onigumo fellow needs to be hunted down and...put down, preferably in a very painful manner, drawn out over a period of, oh, several weeks at least."</p><p>Sesshomaru shivered at his mother's words, wanting nothing more to go out hunting for Naraku at this very moment in order to bring him before his mother, believing that she alone was capable of inflicting upon him the very retribution that he so richly deserves.</p><p>"In the meantime, remain here if you would. On the run and seemingly with nowhere to hide, it's entirely possible, if not probable, that he'll make an attempt on the life of the one who's whistle-blowing turned his little scheme upside down for him, regardless of whether he intends to escape afterwards or not. It would be nice, if he were to make such an attempt, to take him alive or kill him but Kagome's protection must be of the utmost priority, do you understand?" Miss Taisho asked as she narrowed her eyes while leaning over the counter at him.</p><p>Choking down the gulp that threatened to form in his throat, Sesshomaru's own eyes narrowed in determination at his mother's words.</p><p>"Of course, anything for Kagome's sake."</p><p>"Good, now if you'll excuse me, our dear companion needs some water, she was already parched as it was when she awoke and I'm sure in my absence that she's been crying a great deal as she works through her pains," she replied with a nod before exiting the kitchen with said glass of ice water in hand.</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>Naraku cursed as he peered through the bushes at the edge of the clearing at his house sitting on the end of the cul-de-sac. He had hoped that the police presence here would be light enough after they initially combed his place that he would either be able to sneak in or take out the sentry before proceeding to grab a few hopefully unconfiscated things that he would be needing in the days ahead.</p><p>But the police presence remained heavy with at least two marked police cruisers and four deputies remaining in the area. He guessed that with him still unaccounted for that they wouldn't be taking any coaches.</p><p>"Hey there coach," came the voice almost at the same time as he heard the twig snapping. Turning around in alarm, he saw four young boys standing less than ten feet behind him. Internally he cursed his tunnel vision that had allowed them to sneak up behind him; at this distance he had no chance of getting away from them unless he ran right in the direction of the police and there was no way he could take four on one.</p><p>Then his eyes narrowed as he recognized all four of the boys present; Two of them had currently been on his football team as varsity seniors and the other two were recent school graduates playing on football programs in colleges located elsewhere. All four had been very active and eager participants in his extra-curricular 'program'.</p><p>"Looks like you're in a bit of a pickle here coach. Thing is, so are we, after all those other bitches started talking. We're going to have to go lay low for a while but before doing that, we figured on helping you to get out, since you were so good to us back in the day," said one of the graduated as he stepped forward to offer his hand.</p><p>"My boys, I appreciate this, more than you'll ever know," replied Naraku gratefully as he accepted and shook the offered hand.</p><p>"Our truck is out this way," motioned one of the boys as they turned to leave, Naraku walking along with them.</p><p>"Say, I just had an idea. We can get out of town easily enough working together, but with the same teamwork we used in the football program, we could also take revenge on the one who put us all in trouble in the first place. What do you lads say, shall we drive down the field for one final 'score' in this town?" asked Naraku in a hopeful manner.</p><p>"Hey, sounds swell to me, I'd love to stick it to that whore, what do you guys think?" asked one of the seniors.</p><p>"Hell yeah man let's do it!" one of the others almost yelled while pumping his hands. The others agreed and Naraku smirked widely as they came up to the truck.</p><p>"We'll need access to some weapons," he said as the students started to clamber in.</p><p>"Way ahead of you on that curveball coach, we loaded up just in case we needed to rob a store or go hunting. Pick your poison," said one of the seniors as he rolled out a blanket in the bed of the truck. A couple of rifles, a shotgun, and a magnum revolver were revealed within.</p><p>Smiling even wider now, Naraku grabbed the revolver and loaded six rounds into the chamber before tucking it into his waistband, the five of them making plans as they took off down the roadway together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A Mansion Massacre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Remember the plan; I'll provide a distraction from the front while you four attack from the back. Once I hear the gunfire inside I'll head in myself. Save Kagome for me, I want first crack at her. Do as you will to the others. Break," said Naraku as he finished huddling one last time with his four former Football Teammates.</p><p>He moved through the woods to the edge of the clearing where the front drive leading to the mansion was, scarcely one hundred feet away from the front doors. From this vantage point he could see the front windows on the first and second floors and noticed a lone figure arriving at one of the second floor windows, just beginning to peer out into the darkening woods for perhaps the last time before getting ready for bed.</p><p>With a happy start Naraku recognized Kagome, dressed in what looked to be a basic silk nightgown that didn't leave a whole lot to the imagination, perhaps procured secondhand from the mistress of the mansion. He licked his jowls as vivid thoughts of him beating and slapping her around in that dainty outfit entered his mind before he brutally ripped it away and invited himself upon her treasure troves once more.</p><p>Smiling, he stepped out into the clearing and sure enough she caught sight of him immediately, her start jump letting him know that she recognized him. Almost as quickly another figure joined Kagome at the window. Removing his revolver from his waistband he fired off a single shot, aiming near but not at the window itself. Just as soon as he had fired he withdrew, the gunshot being the signal for his boys to begin their own assault.</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>"It was him, I can't believe it....," Kagome cried as she ran into the bedroom closet and slammed the door shut behind her.</p><p>"Please please don't let him find me...," came her whimpered sobs from within the closet.</p><p>Miss Taisho had other things on her mind, first having called for Sesshomaru to call both the police and Hojo directly to tell them that Naraku was here, then to be on guard before running to her late husband's old study. She never quite knew why she had kept her husband's old service revolver, the one he had committed suicide with, but believed that she had found a worthy answer to that question along with a fitting use for it, having the chance to use it on someone at least partially and rightfully behind her husband's demise.</p><p>She was just exiting the study to head back upstairs when the backdoor were kicked in and in streamed a number of young men armed with rifles and shotguns. Knowing instantly that these were accomplices of Naraku, Miss Taisho took the revolver that she had never fired before and promptly pulled the trigger six times, two shots going high after the first before she adjusted for the recoil.</p><p>The two that were wielding rifles both went down, one surely dead and the other either dying or incapacitated. That left one with a shotgun that pursued her up the stairs and another armed with a baseball bat that went in the other direction. Once at the top of the stairs she feinted shooting at him with the empty revolver before throwing it down the stairs at him, leaving him with the false sense of conviction that she was now helpless.</p><p>Running the rest of the way up the stairs, he turned the corner to pursue her only to be met by her fist as she closed the distance. In an adrenaline fueled panic he still loosed a single shot but it went up into the roof above them as Miss Taisho grabbed the shotgun and rammed it back into his face butt first before removing the weapon from his possession as he stumbled backwards and fell into a sitting position against the wall, blooding streaming from a cut on his forehead.</p><p>"Wait wait please, I'm sorry, please have mercy...," stammered the young man as he held up a hand palm out in a gesture of surrender.</p><p>"Mercy you say? Tell you what young man, I shall show you exactly the same amount of mercy that you intended to show my daughter here tonight," replied Miss Taisho in a chilly voice as she reversed the shotgun in her grip, leveled the barrel against his face, and pulled the trigger, splattering fragments of his skull and brain all over the wall and rug of the hallway next to the stairs.</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>Sesshomaru had just gotten off the phone when the fourth punk came swinging at him with a baseball bat in hand. They scuffled across the kitchen and dining room, Sesshomaru taking a few damaging hits but the punk also getting scuffed up with a few punches and a knife wound from the cutlery in the kitchen, however the bat wielder had been chosen for being the biggest and toughest out of the four former athletes and had shrugged off all the blows taken as they struggled out into the backyard of the mansion.</p><p>Realizing that they were close to the family kennels, Sesshomaru made a break from his attacker to the pens, accepting a bruising blow to the back of his head that nearly made him drop but he managed to muster enough focus to stay conscious and coherent as he made it to the cages and pressed the 'release all' button.</p><p>"Mibu! Bruno! Come get him!" yelled Sesshomaru before collapsing to his knees. The thug, which had pursued him and was preparing to deliver a knockout blow, instead reeled backwards as a pair of snarling Akitas bounded out of the miniature stables and pounced upon the former left tackle, grappling him to the ground as they started tearing viciously into he who would dare intrude upon their territory and attack their masters. Grabbing the back of his head with one hand, Sesshomaru used his other to stand up as the young punk started screaming for help.</p><p>"Please please no I'm sorry I won't hurt you I won't hurt anyone else ever please just get them off me please," cried the former footballer. Sesshomaru started to call them off, but the words died in his mouth as he considered the events of the past few weeks and what this young man may have done to others, the decisions he had made in coming here to attack them and the consequences were now being meted out.</p><p>Sesshomaru ignored him and headed inside, even as the young punk grew even more desperate with cries of "Momma! Momma! Please! Please!" before he stopped speaking all together, the only sounds coming being of the dogs rending flesh and gnashing upon bones as he entered the mansion and closed the damaged back door behind him.</p><p>It was then that he heard a scream coming from upstairs. His head and other injuries forgotten he bounded up the stairs in an adrenaline fueled charge and came upon the sight of mother standing in Kagome's bedroom, hand covering her mouth with the closet door wide open, the sheets from the bed tied together and dangling from the open window. It was clear that poor Kagome had fled during the combat, but now she was alone out there with Naraku, somewhere in the woods.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Selfless Sentimentality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>   <br/> <br/> Her lungs burned for air that couldn't be provided to them fast enough and yet Kagome refused to slow her pace, the terror of what waited for her if she stopped keeping her moving forward even if there was a significant piece of her that wanted for her to just stop, lay down, and accept whatever it was that was going to happen to her if 'he' caught up to her. </p><p> After all, although she knew that she would face some backlash for writing that book, but  everything that had happened was far beyond what she expected. Her getting gang raped in prison, the death of her mother and brother, having to defend herself with deadly force from some of her former assailants. It was only through the compassion of others, people that by all rights should have hated her the most by the wounds of her actions in the past and the secrets exposed in the present, that had cracked the shell of her self loathing and allowed her to see the wrongness in the actions of everyone had taken against her that she had previously thought to be nothing more than just richly deserved karma the world was delivering upon her.</p><p> But now the one who started it all, the one who was behind her and Rin's innocence being stolen, he was now after her and he wanted to steal her life, a life that she had literally just allowed to give herself some renewed credence to. She wouldn't allow it, allow for him to win. So her lungs burned, her legs now burned, her vision was starting to blur, but she wouldn't allow him to win. Up ahead, she spotted an illumination. A candle, through a window in a small log cabin. </p><p> Wheezing, Kagome adjusted her clumsy path through the clearing forest to head for it. </p><p> ***</p><p> Naraku's brows furrowed in concentration before a sudden realization hit him, a guffawing laugh interrupting what had been his steady breathing as he had followed in her wake, his much greater intimacy with the local woods allowing him to follow in her footsteps at a mere jogging pace compared to her frantic dashing through the old wood laced with sticks, stumps, and vines that matted the ground in a hazardous fashion. </p><p> It seemed odd to him at first that the woods became more familiar to him as he followed in her pace, then he had realized where it was that Kagome's path had led them to. Sure enough, the cabin became visible in the distance, *her* cabin, the one that had been owned by Kikyo, the one that he had been using to hide out at before he had worked on skipping town and ended up meeting with the high school boys. </p><p> Gunshots of numerous types behind in the distance had likely spelled out their fates, seemingly affirmed by the howling of dogs soon afterwards, but he so hoped that they had managed to kill at least one of the inhabitants, preferably Miss Taisho as he had despised that old hag for quite some time now. </p><p> ***</p><p> "How many paths could they have taken?" asked Hojo as he and Sesshomaru stood at the edge of the tree line. </p><p> "Well there's only one established path that leads from our house out to the main road, but it has been in neglect for several years and has probably been reclaimed by the forest, I doubt she would had realized what it was when running by it," Sesshomaru replied, shaking his head to clear away the remaining cobwebs. </p><p> "Still, it should be investigated anyways. The rest of the police department is coming out to help search but for now it's just the two of us. You know where the path is and where it goes, go ahead and go down that path, I'll head straight into the woods as if she had run in a straight line away," said Hojo. </p><p> The two of them shared a look of mutual understanding concerning what would befall Naraku if either should come across him. This wasn't about being the judge, jury, and executioner though, they just both knew that he was far too dangerous to be left alive, especially if they had to deal with him one on one. </p><p> Pivoting away from each other as one, both of them dashed into the woods, soon disappearing from view as Mother Taisho watched from the front porch while cradling her captured rifle across her lap, just in case Naraku doubled back to the mansion. </p><p> ***</p><p> Kagome muffled the sounds of her sobbing against the blanket from the bed that she had found in the cabin, tears escaping at the desperation of her situation. Thankfully the cabin door had been unlocked but still actually had a lock. She had closed the door and engaged the lock behind her before taking a quick inventory while catching her breath. She then went and grabbed one of the blankets off of the bed and wrapped her now shivering form in it before curling up into one of the dark corners of the cabin, not wanting to extinguish the candle that provided at least some illumination to the fairly old looking log structure but at the same time not wanting to be seen in Naraku happened to stumble across the cabin as well and check inside through one of the windows. </p><p> She saw a beam of light enter through one of the cabin windows before someone knocked on the cabin door, before trying the handle. Kagome stifled a whimper as she involuntarily tried to retreat even father into the recess of her dark corner before the rattling stopped. Her breathing started to recover before hitching as the sound of a key entering the lock and twisting brought an icy knot of dread into the pit of her stomach. With a creak the door opened and in entered Naraku, glancing around with his flashlight before centering it on Kagome in the corner, blinding her with the glare as he sneered in her direction before grinning widely. </p><p> "That's odd, I don't remember leaving the door to <em>my</em> cabin unlocked," he murmured as he closed over to her, even as Kagome let out a bellowing shriek of sheer terror. </p><p> ***</p><p> Hojo had just caught sight of the cabin when he saw Naraku entering into it. Grim determination took hold as he unsheathed his glock and started creeping towards the cabin, taking great pains to remain low to the ground and be as stealthy as possible. He didn't know where Kagome was, but if he eliminated the threat that Naraku posed right here and now, then it wouldn't...well no, they still wanted to find Kagome as quickly as possible, but at least then it would seem like she wasn't as in immediate threat in danger if Naraku was out of the picture. </p><p> No sooner had he started sneaking when Kagome's scream echoed out from within the cabin. Abandoning all pretenses of stealth, he went into a full blown sprint, not caring if Naraku detected him approaching or not as his only care in the world at that point in time was wanting to protect Kagome from any further harm. He had been privy to watching her suffer in the prison, by his vow he wouldn't watch her suffer any harm here tonight.</p><p> ***</p><p> Kagome gasped as Naraku threw her into the middle of the room, whimpering as she got onto her knees and stared up at him, fear and terror subduing for the moment the rage and hatred that bubbled deep within the pit of her stomach for what he had done to her and so many others, it was rising but like fresh lava within a dormant volcano it remained trapped beneath the dome of her fear of what he could, no what he would do to her. </p><p> She had half expected him to start stripping off his own clothes but instead he remained standing as he was, with a pistol pointing at her head. </p><p> "You know what, my dear Kagome? Coming back to his cabin, has brought back so many memories of me coming back to visit Kikyo when I had done away with her back in the day and then I realized, that there's no reason for me to keep you alive any longer. It hardly matters if you're alive when I defile your body one last time or not. With rescuers undoubtedly hot on our trail, perhaps it would be best if I shot you now, one right between your generous breasts and watch as you fall over, gasping for air as your life essence pumps out of you," Naraku said with a lustful leer as his weapon lowered from her forehead to her chest, "before your eyes grow lifeless and your voice ceases. Then I'll be able to take your still warm and soft body and have my way with you without your screaming alerting to the others to our location. Then I could even wrap your body up with that blanket and take it with me, so I can enjoy your company for as long as I want. You could even say that we'll be getting married, though in this case the 'until death do us part' would be a little invalid." </p><p> Kagome closed her eyes then, not wanting to see any more of him or his lecherous grin. '<em>Please please please please please someone, Kami please save me, don't let me be chained to him for eternity</em>' Kagome pleaded silently, tears anew streaming down her cheeks. Naraku's smile grew even wider as he pulled the trigger...only to widen in surprise as the sound of the gunshot echoed wildly in the small cabin. He did indeed fire, but in three foot space or so between where he stood and where Kagome was kneeling, someone else had suddenly appeared. </p><p> The sound of a pained gasp not belonging to either her or Naraku brought Kagome's eyes surging open, just in time to see Hojo's eyes open wide in shock as he collapsed down to his knees in front of her, his back turned to Naraku as his arms were spread wide. </p><p> "Oh Hojo...," Kagome stammered out in a hushed whisper. Naraku grimaced before his smile returned. Although the bullet had been stopped by the vest he wore, being shot at this close of a range still would have inflicted considerable damage via kinetic impact. That thought was confirmed a moment later as Hojo opened his mouth only to cough up a considerable amount of blood. </p><p> "Why Hojo?" asked Kagome as she was overtaken by a new kind of sadness, this one was an old friend that she had never hoped to see again, the pain of losing someone that she cared about, even if their relationship could be described as a distant friendship on the rocks as of recent events at best. </p><p> "Because...," Hojo started to say before having to cough up another bit of blood, his voice raspy as his cheeks grew pale, "Back then, I made a vow that as long as I was still breathing, that I wouldn't let anymore harm befall you." </p><p> "Hojo," Kagome said as he took her right hand into both of his own, even as Naraku loomed over him from behind. </p><p> "Well then, I guess it's time for you to stop breathing then, you sentimental fool," Naraku said with a sneer as he placed his gun to the back of Hojo's head. Kagome's mouth had just barely started opening wide into a soundless scream as he pulled the trigger, Hojo's faced erupting into a shower of red particles that splashed her face, the flavor of copper registering on her tongue even as what was left of Hojo started to fall over to the side. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. A Criminal's Comeuppance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  As Hojo's corpse slumped over to the side, Naraku's eyes rolled up into the back of his head as he tilted it backwards, savoring the moment that he finally got to wax a law enforcement officer, something his former partner in crime had done in killing Kagome's father and something he had always envied his partner for. Oh the rush was well worth the amount of additional trouble he would now be in from the law, as he licked his lips while opening his eyes to stare briefly at the ceiling. </p><p> For her part, Kagome knelt rock still, not blinking for a long moment until Hojo's body finally settled over on his side. His hands had fallen from where they had clasped her right hand, yet it still felt heavy. Blinking once, she glanced down to find his service weapon having been placed into her palm, the Glock glistening with some of his blood. Blinking again, she remembered what he and Sesshomaru had instructed her about firearm usage before her family had been murdered and saw that the safety had been disengaged. Blinking a third time, she saw Naraku's head reared back, starting to lower with a disgusting look of satisfaction upon his face at having murdered poor Hojo. </p><p> It was like a volcanic eruption, the way that the anger suddenly seemed to well up within her, eyes blazing as she grasped the firearm with both hands as Kagome raised it to bear against her mortal nemesis, taking aim just as they had taught her to do, all fear abandoned to the back of her mind. Finally settling his gaze back upon his prey, Naraku's eyes widened in sudden panic as he saw her leveling Hojo's weapon at him and he moved to bring his weapon, which had been hanging loosely at his side since he had shot Hojo, to bear against her but was far too late as the Glock barked once. </p><p> Naraku gasped aloud as the round struck him in the left part of his midriff, not too far from his gallbladder, stumbling backwards until he was up against the windowed portion of the far wall. The Glock barked twice more as one round missed his left shoulder but the other struck his right shoulder, excruciating pain that he had never felt making its presence known. At first he thought the ringing in his ears was from the gunshots but then he realized that as she fired each shot, Kagome was steadily raising her voice as she screamed in rage and sorrow while presiding over his demise, the shots coming quicker as he started doubling over in pain as he felt limbs and organs being perforated and punctured, coughing up blood and having trouble breathing as he gasped for air. </p><p> Yet as suddenly as it had started, the shooting stopped along with the yelling. Naraku glanced up to see Kagome heaving for breath and smiled as although, he knew that he was going to die there and then from loss of blood and organ damage, neither his heart nor his brain had been hit and his right arm, although suffering from at least one bullet strike, was still functioning and still held his revolver. He started to bring it to bear against her once more, ready to finish the job and take her to hell with him. </p><p> However, Kagome wasn't finished. Pausing but for the briefest of moments to regain her breath, she tightened her grip on the Glock to hold it steady as she readjusted her aim for his center of mass before her finger tightened around the trigger once more. The next shot was the most painful one that Naraku had suffered yet as his family jewels were annihilated and he finally dropped the revolver as an agonized scream of pain erupted from his lips. Allowing recoil to adjust her aim farther upwards, Kagome fired again as the next round obliterated his heart, the instantly fatal shot causing Naraku's eyes to go wide for the last time as he started to go limp, yet Kagome fired again as the recoil brought her next shot into his neck, his spinal cord being severed and him losing all bodily function below his neck even as her final shot went between his eyes and destroyed the source of the commands for said body functions as his brain matter spattered against the window behind him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> ***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> Sesshomaru stumbled through the open doorway of the cabin, eyes wild with rage and rifle held at the ready sweeping the room for any signs of Naraku, only to see his bullet riddled corpse slumping down one of the walls and windows before crumpling fully to the floor below. Next to an obviously dead Hojo knelt Kagome, covered in blood and breathing heavily as she held a pistol in two hands, smoke still rising from its recently fired chamber. </p><p> "Kagome," he whispered as he lowered his rifle and advanced to her. He had said it just loud enough for her to hear and not recognizing him for just an instance, turned on instinct and tried to shoot him, only for both of them to hear the clack of an empty chamber. Her eyes blinked as she now recognized the form of Sesshomaru and a sudden sorrow overtook her features as she dropped the pistol. </p><p> For his part Sesshomaru had felt the briefest tinge of hurt that she had just tried to shoot him but swiftly banished that hurt as far back into his mind that he possibly could. Trotting over to Kagome, he surveyed the room briefly before dropped his rifle and gathering her up into his arms. He used the blanket discarded into the corner to wrap her up with before turning and walking out the cabin. </p><p> "Come Kagome, let me lead you away from his place of darkness back to someplace safe," Sesshomaru whispered soothingly to her. </p><p> "Safe?" Kagome asked disbelievingly in a small voice. Even with the demise of Naraku she didn't feel like she could ever again find a place to feel safe at, yet in just that moment for some reason she couldn't quite say, she felt safe enough in his arms to relax. As the adrenaline departed her body it was replaced by overwhelming exhaustion and she was soon fast asleep in his arms as he trudged through the woods back to the mansion grounds. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>